Lean On Me
by Holy Cross Baby
Summary: Rory Gilmore was sent to an all Boys Boarding School to live with her father after her mother goes missing. Six months later a Chilton boy shows up and he's determined to win her heart.TROGAN AU
1. Chapter 1

**Lean On Me  
**

**Summary: Rory Gilmore was sent to an all Boys Boarding School to live with her father after her mother goes missing. Six months later a Chilton boy shows up and he's determined to win her heart. But what if her heart belongs to another and someone is trying to kidnap her?TROGAN, AU**

**Rating: T (may rise later possibly)**

**Authors Note: Well its finally out! Yay! Just a reminder to those that have been reading my fic Forbidden that this is a Trogan! This is just an odd idea that I had and decided to write about it. I know some things will seem like its been done before but the way I plan on writing this it'll be so much different! I'll only continue this fic if you guys want me to. I know this is a crappy first chapter but first chapters are always crappy, and the fics tend to get better once the characters have been developed and plot lines introduced so just give me time.**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers of Forbidden that have started to read this fic! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! And am not making any money off of this.**

**Chapter 1:**

17 year old Rory Gilmore bolted awake. "Oh my god!" she yelled jumping out of bed "We're going to be late! Logan wake up!" as she shook her bedmate awake.

"Wha…?" Logan exclaimed sleepily as he lifted his head off the pillow "Ace..." he whined "go back to bed" his head fell back to the pillow, and he started to snore.

"Logan!" Rory yelled. Any other time, she might have thought this was cute, but right now, she was _not_ amused. "It's a quarter to nine. Class starts in 15 minutes!"

"So we'll skip today" he replied rolling over pulling Rory back down to bed

"I can't skip today!" she yelled getting back up.

"Sure you can, just come back to bed" he said rolling back onto his stomach, face down in the pillow.

"You can't skip either!" she continued to yell, as she kneeled down on the bed and attempted to push Logan awake.

"Sure I can Ace" came the muffled response.

"No!" Rory yelled getting out of bed now completely frustrated. She frantically ran around and grabbed her clothes, throwing them into the bathroom "You have to show that new kid around today!"

"He can find his own way around" he said still face down in the pillows. This time, he pulled the covers over his head.

"No he can't" Rory replied going into the bathroom and filling a cup up with cold water "How would you like it if you couldn't find your way around a new school? Besides he's your roommate" as she came out of the bathroom and walked over to Logan who had one eye open and was peeking out at her from under the covers. "Huntz you either get up now or I'll dump this cold water on you" she threatened.

"Mmhm" he mumbled as he closed his eye. _Splash "_Ahhh!" Logan screamed as he quickly sat up "What did you do that for?" he yelled while shaking the water out of his hair, and wiping his face.

"You wouldn't get up" Rory said smiling innocently as she walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her "Go back to your room and change. I'll see you in class" she called through the door.

Grumbling Logan walked down the hall and into his dorm room. Upon entering his room, he noticed a blonde haired boy about the same age, sitting on the couch, watching TV. "You the new kid?" he questioned. "Yeah" the boy responded standing up and smirking while holding out his hand "Tristan Dugrey."

Grabbing his hand, Logan shook it and returned the smirk "Logan Huntzberger, give me 5 minutes and I'll show you where to go". He then turned to go to his closet to grab his clothes and into the bathroom to change.

"Okay" Tristan replied sitting back down on the couch.

Five Minutes Later

The boys stepped out of their dorm room and began to make their way to class. They walked in comfortable silence, for the most part. Logan would speak up to show Tristan various locations they passed by, such as the cafeteria, library, etc. The whole while, Tristan would respond with an "Uh-huh", "Okay" or "Oh".

Tristan may have seemed like he didn't care, but inside, he really felt like this place was bad news. He already missed his friends, not to mention all his girls back at school. Finally, he broke his silence. "How do you guys do it?" he asked looking at Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"Do what?" Logan stopped in his place, somewhat surprised by Tristan's sudden outburst.

"Live without seeing girls?" he said shaking his head and looking down as if what he just said was the saddest thing.

"You kind of get used to it" Logan replied smirking "Besides there is a girl here."

"Really?" Tristan asked, suddenly intrigued, eyes widening at the thought. Then quickly his expression changed from shock, to curiosity to that of an almost pained look. "What's she like? Oh god...don't tell me she's a teacher?"

Laughing at how quickly Tristan's expression changed, Logan said "No she's not a teacher. She's the Head Master's daughter. She's in our grade and lives down the hall"

"Oh so she's ugly then?" Tristan said scrunching up his nose in distaste.

"Hell no!" Logan replied laughing, as the boys walked down the stairs "Ace is...well you'll just have to wait and see." he said cryptically.

Before Tristan could respond two brown haired boys approached.

"Hey Huntz!" one said cheerfully while the other, who happened to have sunglasses on said "God it's bloody early" with an Australian accent "That stupid yellow thing is up again."

"Do I know you?" the first boy asked noticing Tristan for the first time and ignoring the second boy.

"No, I just transferred here" Tristan responded, while eyeing the second boy curiously, trying to figure out why he was wearing sunglasses indoors.

"Oh I'm Colin McCrae, and this here is Finn Morgan" he said sticking out his hand for Tristan to shake.

"Tristan Dugrey" he responded taking the proffered hand.

Ignoring Tristan and Colin, Finn questioned grumpily "Where's Reporter Girl?" he paused to look around and continued "you two are usually attached at the hip."

"We are not" Logan huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. The scowl that was now present on his face almost looked like he was pouting.

When Finn was about to respond, another voice chimed in "Ohh! So she's available then?" another boy said walking over to the group. All were now standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah, Ace is available" Logan said slowly "you all know that" jealousy was evident in his voice…the scowl deepening with the arrival of this other boy.

"Robert Cunningham" the new boy said holding out his hand once he noticed Tristan standing there.

"Tristan Dugrey" Tristan responded, as he shook Robert's hand "I'm really curious to see hit chick now. She sounds like she's a hot piece of ass."

"Oh she is" Finn said nodding his head, finally acknowledging Tristan. As the group started to walk Finn continued "But Logan here doesn't like to share." he said pointedly, looking over at Logan with a grin on his face.

"We're not in kindergarten Finn" Logan responded, trying to sound like he didn't care that they were talking about his Ace. Although technically, she wasn't _his._ All five boys continued to walk. Once they got outside, Logan began to walk a little faster than the group, still clearly irritated at the topic of conversation. You couldn't tell by the tone of his voice as he said "Besides its not my fault Ace chose me over you." he looked back at his friends with a smirk on his face once again. All traces of his pout, no longer visible.

Colin's next revelation sparked Tristan's interest once again. "How did you get her involved in a 'no strings' relationship anyway?" Colin called out as they all followed Logan.

"Just lucky I guess" Logan shrugged.

The group continued chatting randomly as they walked to another building before Tristan stopped and pointed out the obvious "Ummm…guys, where the hell am I suppose to go?"

"Oh crap sorry!" Logan said, forgetting that he was supposed to be showing Tristan how to get around. "Where's your schedule?"

"Here" Tristan said handing it to him.

Glancing at it quickly he said "Okay you have first period with all of us and Ace. Second, you have with Robert and Ace. Third with Colin, Ace, Finn and I. Then fourth, you have with all of us again" he said looking up at Tristan making sure he heard everything that was just said. "Any questions? We need to get to class."

"Wow I have all classes with your girl?" Tristan said smirking, as they resumed walking to their first period.

"Uh huh" Logan said not hearing the underlying meaning behind what Tristan just asked.

"Lucky me" Tristan said sticking his hands in his pockets with a smug look on his face.

"You don't know how bloody lucky you are!" Finn exclaimed "That girl is bloody smart…she won't you help you though."

"I think I can get her to." Tristan responded winking.

Logan heard his comment this time, and glared at Tristan, but didn't say anything as the group walked into the building and into a nearby classroom. They made it inside the classroom, just as the bell rang to mark the beginning of first period.

"So where _is_ this girl?" Tristan asked looking around the classroom noticing only other guys.

"Oh…_this_ girl?" Tristan heard from behind him "That's nice, Dugrey. Really."

At the sound of the female voice, the group quickly turned around. Tristan was curiosity was now peaked now that he knew that the girl in question seemed to know who he was, and that voice was vaguely familiar. When his eyes fell on the brunette in question, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Mary?" To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"The one and only!" she said stepping into the class room and pausing in front of Tristan. After a short pause she quickly jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly. "It's been awhile, Dugrey!" she mumbled into his shoulder. Her actions caught a still stunned Tristan off guard, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her, picked her up slightly and swung her around, before carefully setting her back down.

"I missed you Mary" he said honestly, while looking at the girl in front of him in awe. He hadn't seen 'his Mary' in so long. He never did know why she left Chilton.

"Surprisingly I missed you too, Bible Boy" she responded with the same honesty. She couldn't believe the former bane of her existence, was now at this school. She did miss him though.

Tristan and Rory just stood there in silence, seemingly lost in their own little world. 'Of all the gin joints in all the world…' Rory thought to herself. She really did miss Tristan and that ever present smirk. She didn't think she'd ever see him again. Neither teen realized that they still had their arms around each other. The other boys standing around them, however, did.

"Uh guys?" Robert said breaking the silence, and effectively breaking the two former Chiltonites of their reverie. Rory almost forgot that the guys were with Tristan. "Do you guys know each other or something?" he said looking between Rory and Tristan in confusion.

"Yeah" Tristan replied smiling, still looking at Rory. Not wanting to break contact, he moved his arm up from her waist to wrap around her shoulders. "Mary and I, go way back." He kept his eyes on her in fear that if he looked away, she'd disappear and he'd realize it was all a dream.

Meanwhile, Logan was watching the reunion with just as much confusion as the rest of the boys. As soon as he saw Tristan put his arm around Rory in such a familiar way, his jealousy began to boil over to a whole new level. 'How dare he touch _my _Ace.' he thought seething at the display in front of him.

"We went to Chilton together" Rory supplied, looking at her friends, not noticing Logan's glare. She looked up at Tristan, with a smile similar to his. "Tristan here annoyed the hell out of me" she said nudging him with her shoulder.

'Thank god!' Logan thought, his face barely hiding his relief. 'She didn't date him.'

"You loved it!" Tristan said smirking at her, squeezing her shoulder a little tighter.

"No I didn't!" Rory insisted, trying to sound annoyed, but failing since she couldn't hide the amusement on her face.

"Whatever you say Mare" Tristan said raising his eyebrows, tilting his head a little closer to her. Then, in mock disapproval, he said "Oh. Mary, I hear you're currently in a 'no strings' relationship? I have to say I am surprised. What would Bagboy say?" he finished with a smirk.

Rory blushed but before she could respond a still seething Logan spoke up "As charming as this little reunion is" he said, motioning to the two with his hands, his voice dripping with sarcasm "We should all probably stop blocking the door" and with that he walked away and sat down at his desk near the back of the room.

"Yes you should!" the teacher called from the hallway "I can't get into my classroom!"

The group quickly moved away, in the same direction that Logan had gone. They all found their seats. Rory was sitting close to the front. The only seat left for Tristan to take was in front of Logan. Before he sat down, Logan hissed "Stay away from her!"

Ignoring him Tristan sat down and thought 'I can't believe Mary is here! This is my second chance!' Then with a small smile on his face, he thought 'I won't mess up this time!' He thought of what had happened to them at Chilton…how he treated her, and how she had a boyfriend. 'There's no one in the way this time. Apparently no more Bagboy and definitely no boyfriend.' He then thought of Logan and the 'no strings' relationship they had. With a smirk he thought 'Watch out Logan. You should have made her yours while you had the chance!' He then took out his notebook and started to take notes. 'This school might not be so bad after all.'

**Okay okay crappy I know just give me time and it'll get better. I know this is a really odd fic but it'll all play out in the end. Its going to mainly revolve around them being in boarding school, something will happen that'll lead up to where the hell is Lorelei. I don't know how this is going to end just yet if I continue I'll let you guys vote later on**

**I'd just like to say Rory did not sleep together...well techincally they did but not in the sense your all thinking. It'll be explained in later chapters**

**Should I continue or not? If you think I should review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewers: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you all like it so far!**

**Authors Note: Wow! I didn't expect such a response! This is great! Very shocking but great! Some of you may know I like adding recaps! Sorry if they annoy you... I like them…lol…they make chapters look longer and gives it extra words…lol. I wasn't to sure how to start this chapter out so I had to ask my friends to choose between a few ways. Anyways I'd just like to say Rory will slightly be out of character for now but eventually she'll be back in her normal role .Anyways that's about it for now so onto the chapter!**

**Oh and I'll probably update once or twice a week. More depending on if I have time. Right now though probably only once or twice a week I have exams coming up and need to study...**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my beta! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and am not making any money off of this. God these things are annoying...**

**Recap:**

"_Oh…this girl?" Tristan heard from behind him "That's nice, Dugrey. Really."_

_At the sound of the female voice, the group quickly turned around. Tristan's curiosity was now peaked, now that he knew that the girl in question seemed to know who he was, and that voice was vaguely familiar. When his eyes fell on the brunette in question, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Mary?" To say he was shocked was an understatement._

_"The one and only!" she said stepping into the class room and pausing in front of Tristan. After a short pause she quickly jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly. "It's been awhile, Dugrey!" she mumbled into his shoulder. Her actions caught a still stunned Tristan off guard, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her, picked her up slightly and swung her around, before carefully setting her back down._

_"I missed you Mary" he said honestly, while looking at the girl in front of him in awe. He hadn't seen 'his Mary' in so long. He never did know why she left Chilton._

_"Surprisingly I missed you too, Bible Boy" she responded with the same honesty. She couldn't believe the former bane of her existence, was now at this school. She did miss him though._

_Tristan and Rory just stood there in silence, seemingly lost in their own little world. 'Of all the gin joints in all the world…' Rory thought to herself. She really did miss Tristan and that ever present smirk. She didn't think she'd ever see him again. Neither teen realized that they still had their arms around each other. The other boys standing around them, however, did._

_"Uh guys?" Robert said breaking the silence, and effectively breaking the two former Chiltonites of their reverie. Rory almost forgot that the guys were with Tristan. "Do you guys know each other or something?" he said looking between Rory and Tristan in confusion._

_"Yeah" Tristan replied smiling, still looking at Rory. Not wanting to break contact, he moved his arm up from her waist to wrap around her shoulders. "Mary and I, go way back." He kept his eyes on her in fear that if he looked away, she'd disappear and he'd realize it was all a dream._

_Meanwhile, Logan was watching the reunion with just as much confusion as the rest of the boys. As soon as he saw Tristan put his arm around Rory in such a familiar way, his jealousy began to boil over to a whole new level. 'How dare he touch my Ace.' he thought seething at the display in front of him._

_"We went to Chilton together" Rory supplied, looking at her friends, not noticing Logan's glare. She looked up at Tristan, with a smile similar to his. "Tristan here annoyed the hell out of me" she said nudging him with her shoulder._

'_Thank god!' Logan thought, his face barely hiding his relief. 'She didn't date him.'_

_"You loved it!" Tristan said smirking at her, squeezing her shoulder a little tighter._

_"No I didn't!" Rory insisted, trying to sound annoyed, but failing since she couldn't hide the amusement on her face._

_"Whatever you say Mare" Tristan said raising his eyebrows, tilting his head a little closer to her. Then, in mock disapproval, he said "Oh. Mary, I hear you're currently in a 'no strings' relationship? I have to say I am surprised. What would Bagboy say?" he finished with a smirk._

_Rory blushed but before she could respond a still seething Logan spoke up "As charming as this little reunion is" he said, motioning to the two with his hands, his voice dripping with sarcasm "We should all probably stop blocking the door" and with that he walked away and sat down at his desk near the back of the room._

_"Yes you should!" the teacher called from the hallway "I can't get into my classroom!"_

_The group quickly moved away, in the same direction that Logan had gone. They all found their seats. Rory was sitting close to the front. The only seat left for Tristan to take was in front of Logan. Before he sat down, Logan hissed "Stay away from her!"_

_Ignoring him Tristan sat down and thought 'I can't believe Mary is here! This is my second chance!' Then with a small smile on his face, he thought 'I won't mess up this time!' He thought of what had happened to them at Chilton…how he treated her, and how she had a boyfriend. 'There's no one in the way this time. Apparently no more Bagboy and definitely no boyfriend.' He then thought of Logan and the 'no strings' relationship they had. With a smirk he thought 'Watch out Logan. You should have made her yours while you had the chance!' He then took out his notebook and started to take notes. 'This school might not be so bad after all.'_

**Chapter 2:**

The rest of the class was uneventful. Logan was still a little disturbed that Tristan and his Ace seemed so close, and was wondering if Tristan was a potential threat to him. Tristan was still thinking about his good fortune at finding his Mary again. And as always, Rory was busy listening to the teacher and taking notes.

Finally, the bell rang, marking the end of class. Rory quickly stood up and walked over to Tristan.

"What class do you have Tristan?" she asked looking down at the boy who was still sitting.

"English" Tristan answered "with you apparently." looking up with a smirk.

"Okay." Rory responded smiling happy that they had another class together. "Lets go then." she turned to walk to their next class.

Tristan got up and followed her out of the room. Logan who lagged behind, wanting keep an eye on Tristan and Rory, followed behind. Quickly passing Tristan, he grabbed Rory around the waist and crashed his lips to hers.

Tristan groaned. '_Now_ how am I going to get to class?' he thought, taking in the scene before him 'That is if I don't kill Logan first...' He continued to watch the two as Logan now had Rory pressed up against the nearest wall, not having broken contact in the last minute or so. 'God! Is that what I looked like to her at Chilton?' clearly disgusted with the display.

Seeing the look of agony on Tristan's face, Robert quickly approached him, "Don't bother waiting" he said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Those two can go at it all day." he said knowingly. He nodded his head in the direction Rory and Tristan were originally headed and said "Come on. I'll show you where our class is."

"Okay." Tristan said dejectedly, casting a longing glance at the couple before following Robert down the hall. 'I could just kill him!' he thought, his face twisting into a scowl as he walked away.

After a few minutes of making out with Logan, and remembering that Tristan was following her to class, Rory came to her senses and pulled away. "We can't do this" she said trying to push Logan off of her. She looked around and noticed that Tristan was gone.

"Do what?" Logan asked, leaning in and kissing her again. Rory placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away.

"This" Rory said stepping away as the bell rang "I should have shown Tristan where his class was. It's his first day, he doesn't know anyone here but me and I just abandoned him." she finished with a frown on her face.

"Ace" Logan said wrapping his arms around her waist again. "He's a big boy. He can handle finding a class all by himself." he said smirking.

"I know but…" she started to say, but Logan interrupted.

"No buts, Ace he'll be fine." Logan reassuringly. He leaned in and kissed Rory again quickly before grabbing her hand. "Here…I'll walk you to class." He said as they proceeded to head towards her classroom.

"Oh you don't have to." she began to protest.

"I know I don't have to." Logan replied, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I want to."

Two minutes later Logan let go of Rory's hand and kissed her on her forehead.

"See you at lunch" he said as he started to walk towards his own class.

"Bye" Rory called after him as she entered the class room, somewhat confused by his behavior.

"Miss Hayden" the teacher said as she walked in "Why are you late? Again…might I add?"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Moraiss, umm…I had a little accident." she said coyly, looking at him with wide eyes, trying to look innocent.

The boys in the room snickered at this and Rory quickly shot them a glare, and they stopped.

"What kind of _accident_?" the teacher asked, eyebrow raised, clearly not believing her.

"Oh, umm…" Rory said "A not so pretty kind?" trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah right!" A guy called out "She was making out with Huntzberger!" Immediately, the other boys in the classroom began to laugh.

"Shut up Jake!" Rory called back looking at her classmate with a glare, trying not to laugh.

"Alright, settle down." the teacher said to the class. Then turning to Rory he said "Don't let it happen again!" He paused for a moment, allowing her to squirm a bit. "If it does I'll have no choice but to send you to the Head Master's office!" he finished trying to sound threatening.

"Like he's going to do anything!" another boy called out, clearly scoffing at the threat. "She's his freakin' daughter!" Again, this sent a round of chuckles throughout the classroom.

Annoyed, the teacher just told Rory to take her seat and told the rest of the class to settle down, while he began his lecture.

She did as her teacher told her, and headed towards an empty desk at the back of the classroom, next to Tristan. Normally she liked sitting up front but she hadn't had a chance to really talk to Tristan since they saw each other at the beginning of their first class. This would be the best time to talk to him without the other guys around.

A few minutes later, once she knew the teacher was no longer paying attention to her, Rory quickly wrote Tristan a note and then dropped it on his desk.

Surprised Tristan glanced at Rory then opened the note and quickly read what she had written.

Hey Tris! Sorry about earlier! Anyway what are you doing here?

Smirking at this Tristan quickly wrote back a response and threw it back on her desk.

Opening the note, Rory smirked at what he had written.

Its okay Mare, just don't let it happen again. My dad shipped me off here after I disgraced the family name one too many times, it seems. I think the real question is what the _hell_ are you doing here?

(Rory **bold**. Tristan regular.)

**Don't call me Mary! What did you do this time? I'd rather not talk about why I'm here on paper. Perhaps I'll tell you later.**

Okay then Mary.

**I told you already don't call me that! My name is Rory, R-O-R-Y!**

Whatever Mary, how come Logan can have a nickname for you and I can't?

**Because he's Logan and you're not.**

So your boyfriend can have a nickname for you and I can't?

**He's not my boyfriend! Now leave me alone. I don't want to get behind.**

I'll talk to you after class then, and Mary if he's not your boyfriend then I'll gladly take that position! -insert smirk here-

She blushed when she read his response. She quickly put the note in her bag, hoping he didn't notice her reaction, and then started taking notes. Tristan of course, did notice this, but decided not to embarrass her any further, and continued to pay attention to the teacher.

The rest of the period went by without any interruptions. As the bell rang, Rory and the boys started to pack up there belongings. After she finished stuffing her bag, Tristan grabbed it.

"Let's go have that talk now Mary." he said smiling at her, turning to walk out of the classroom, leaving her to follow him.

"Do we have to right now?" Rory whined trailing behind. "I haven't eaten or had coffee yet this morning." she said frowning and stomping her foot.

"Yes, right now." Tristan replied grabbing her hand, pulling her into the hallway, and into an empty classroom "Don't worry this won't take long."

"Okay" Rory said letting go of Tristan's hand and sitting on a nearby desk. "So how's everyone back home?" Tristan was leaning against the wall a few feet away from her. He was amused that she obviously was trying to steer him away from asking why she left Chilton. He decided to let it go for now, and continue with the topic of discussion.

"Well, you know, can't complain. Everyone's doing pretty well." Tristan answered nonchalantly. "Paris is still being her usual overbearing self." He paused for a moment looking at her. "Everyone misses you though." he said in a more serious tone.

Rory snorted, not catching the tone in his voice. "I doubt it." she said "No one there knew who I was."

"Oh, so I'm a nobody then am I?" Tristan said sounding amused, hiding the shock he felt at her answer.

"Of course you aren't!" Rory said quickly, standing up from the desk, her voice raising a little "I just didn't…" she paused, took a deep breath and looked away from him. "I didn't think anyone would notice that I was gone." she finished in a quiet voice.

"We noticed Mary." Tristan said taking a step closer to her. "I noticed." his voice was quiet now too.

"Really?" she said somewhat meekly, relief and shock evident in her voice, as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, really." Tristan said as he stood close enough to touch her, looking at her face, but not really making eye contact.

"I missed you Tristan" she said honestly, looking down, her voice still soft.

"I missed you too Rory" his tone matching hers. They stood in comfortable silence, until Rory remembered something.

"Hey! You didn't tell me what exactly got you landed here? What did you do that required your dad to send you away?" Rory asked, now looking up at him.

"I punched Charleston in the face" he shrugged and looked away.

"_WHAT!_"Rory asked horrified "Why?" she said, her voice full of concern and confusion.

"He just...pissed me off…" Tristan said shrugging again "and I'm glad he did cause if he hadn't, I wouldn't be talking to you right now." he was now looking at her again with a small smile on his face.

Rory blushed and looked away before Tristan spoke again, trying to hide the smile beginning to form on her face.

"So…want to tell me what it is you're doing in a 'no strings' relationship? I never would have figured you to be that type." he said looking at her seriously.

Rory blushed again before answering "I'm not." she said "But Logan's not into relationships." She was now looking at the floor with deep interest.

"Idiot" Tristan muttered. "If you're _not_ into 'no strings' relationships, then what are you doing _in_ one?" he said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I want to be with Logan" Rory said, now shrugging, still looking away. "He's fun to be around, he cares about me." she said as she turned to finally look at him, her eyes pleading with him to drop it.

"_I_ care about you" Tristan replied, his voice full of sincerity. "and if _he_ really cared then he would know that _you_, my dear Mary, like 'strings'."

"He does" Rory said, quickly coming to Logan's defense. "He didn't want to even start it. He said he didn't want to hurt me and he knew he would. But he didn't think he could handle a relationship cause if we broke up, then our friendship would be ruined. He said he would do it, if I really wanted him to but I don't want to tie him down. As much as it hurts me, he's happy with it so I'm happy" she said trying to sound convincing. Tristan just didn't know who it was she was trying to convince, him or herself.

"Okay" Tristan said quietly. "It sounds to me like he's afraid of commitment, let me tell you something. He's an idiot for not grabbing you and making you his when he had a chance. Cause now _I'm_ here and _I'm_ not afraid of commitment." he said looking at her pointedly. "Now tell me something, how does this 'no strings' thing work with you two?" He said in a somewhat serious tone.

Rory blushed "What makes you think I'm interested?" she scoffed, trying not to sound affected by his words or his close proximity.

"You are." Tristan answered, looking her in the eye. "Just like you were before you left. Need I remind you the good-bye we shared, the day you left Chilton?" he said raising his eyebrow.

Rory shook her head and broke eye contact "I remember…" she said smiling at the memory.

**Flashback**

Rory stood at her locker for the last time. She quickly entered the combination, opened it, and began pulling her books out and taking down pictures. She was working so diligently that she didn't notice when Tristan approached her.

"What are you doing Mary?" Tristan asked coming up from behind her.

"Packing up my locker." Rory answered not looking at him.

"Now why would you do that? The school year just started three weeks ago" he said leaning against a locker next to hers and smirking.

"I'm leaving." she said stopping what she was doing but still not looking at him.

"What?" Tristan exclaimed standing up straight. "Why?" he said in confusion. His normal mask of nonchalance, and confidence no longer in place.

"I'm going to boarding school. I have to." she said finally looking at him.

"Why?" he said still a little confused.

"Just because..." Rory snapped, shrugging her shoulders as she closed her locker for the very last time.

"Because _why_?" Tristan asked in shock, and now sounding a little hurt.

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it. Okay?" she said turning to face him, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Okay" Tristan said, not knowing what else to say. "I'll miss you Mary" he said, then walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. He couldn't believe she was leaving.

Rory hugged him back tightly before pulling away. She didn't think it would be this hard. Then, she looked up at him, slid her right hand up to the back of his neck, and slowly pulled his head down to hers. She then looked him in the eyes one last time, and crushed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. Tristan was shocked, but responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and kissing her back with just as much passion, never wanting to let her go.

Then almost as soon as it started, Rory pulled away. "Good-bye…Bible Boy" she whispered, breathlessly, grabbing her bag and quickly walking away.

Tristan was still in shock, but recovered as soon as he realized she was no longer in his arms. "Wait!" Tristan called out to her, desperation in his voice, not wanting her to leave yet. "What boarding school are you going to?"

Turning around, she called back "If you really want to find me, then you'll have to figure it out on your own."

With that she turned and ran out of the school before Tristan could see the tears running down her face.

**End Flashback**

"So Ror" Tristan said, shaking her from her thoughts "you never answered my question. How _does_ this non commitment thing work between the two of you?"

"Well" Rory said her breath catching, finally noticing how they were standing. "We can date other people, and the other can't get mad. Basically we're with each other but seeing other people." she said looking up at him, her heart beating rapidly.

"Okay" Tristan said, placing his hand on her cheek. "So I'm allowed to kiss you then?" He let his hand slide down her face, his fingertips stopping at her chin and lifting it gently to keep her from looking down again.

"Yeah" Rory said blushing, swallowing the lump in her throat "You're allowed to kiss me." Her voice was now barely a whisper.

He looked her in the eyes one more time, to make sure she was ok with this, and then slowly brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. The kiss was passionate, but not demanding. Simple and full of promise. A promise of what she had to look forward to if she just gave him a chance. They stood like that, just kissing for a few seconds, before the door suddenly burst open.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Dugrey?" Logan yelled, jealousy written all over his face.

**Okay that was crappy I know! Wasn't sure how to write this. Anyway this chapter was focused more on Trory action. I think I'll switch back and forth with every chapter. So one chapter will mainly be Trory and the next Rogan action…with of course lots of TROGAN complications constantly. Pretty soon the reason to why Lorelai is missing will be clear. And just who the hell is out to kidnap Rory? And will the boys be able to save her? …lol… I haven't decided on who in the end Rory will be with, I'll probably get you guys to vote when it gets closer to the end or once the characters have been fully developed. Just know that I'm not going to make either of them an ass if she chooses the other. Please bear with me right now! I'm not used to writing with Logan and all the rest in it. I'm used to just Tristan and Rory, hopefully as time goes on I'll get used to it. And will be able to write without making Logan look funny, well thats it for now until next time! Bye!**

**t's it until next time!**

**Warnings: The last part was a bit of a clue...and I don't feel like giving it away today... lol sorry not in a giving mood as of now. **

**Please review! It'll make me happy!And when I'm happy I like to write so review! And you just might get another chapter faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, wow haven't talked to you in awhile anyways this is a super short chapter so it shouldn't take long to beta. You know the drill change add do whatever you want. Make it as long as you can!**

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me.**

**Authors Note: I know it took me forever to get this chapter out! And I'm sorry but I've been busy studying for exams, and had a wedding to go to and help get ready for when I wasn't studying. Anyways my exams are over so I'll be updating regularly now! Okay now I just wanted to say that I know the fic is confusing at the moment but soon it'll all be explained and just how Logan and Rory's no string relationship works. I know if she's surrounded by all boys then how would it work? You'll soon see how it works and it will work. I'm going to try and write as many chapters as I can while I'm on this mini break from school. Hopefully I'll get ahead so I can update one of my stories each day for awhile. No promises though. I'll do my best.**

**Oh my god! That episode was AMAZING! I loved it! Everything about it! Good boy Logan! That was like the longest line he's ever said lol he did it very well I think. The previews for next week were awesome! Can't want until next Tuesday!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to the newlyweds! Congrats and good luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, do you think if I did I'd be writing exams this week? No I don't think so either**

**Recap**

Flashback

Rory stood at her locker for the last time. She quickly entered the combination, opened it, and began pulling her books out and taking down pictures. She was working so diligently that she didn't notice when Tristan approached her.

"What are you doing Mary?" Tristan asked coming up from behind her.

"Packing up my locker." Rory answered not looking at him.

"Now why would you do that? The school year just started three weeks ago" he said leaning against a locker next to hers and smirking.

"I'm leaving." she said stopping what she was doing but still not looking at him.

"What?" Tristan exclaimed standing up straight. "Why?" he said in confusion. His normal mask of nonchalance, and confidence no longer in place.

"I'm going to boarding school. I have to." she said finally looking at him.

"Why?" he said still a little confused.

"Just because..." Rory snapped, shrugging her shoulders as she closed her locker for the very last time.

"Because why?" Tristan asked in shock, and now sounding a little hurt.

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it. Okay?" she said turning to face him, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Okay" Tristan said, not knowing what else to say. "I'll miss you Mary" he said, then walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. He couldn't believe she was leaving.

Rory hugged him back tightly before pulling away. She didn't think it would be this hard. Then, she looked up at him, slid her right hand up to the back of his neck, and slowly pulled his head down to hers. She then looked him in the eyes one last time, and crushed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. Tristan was shocked, but responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and kissing her back with just as much passion, never wanting to let her go.

Then almost as soon as it started, Rory pulled away. "Good-bye…Bible Boy" she whispered, breathlessly, grabbing her bag and quickly walking away.

Tristan was still in shock, but recovered as soon as he realized she was no longer in his arms. "Wait!" Tristan called out to her, desperation in his voice, not wanting her to leave yet. "What boarding school are you going to?"

Turning around, she called back "If you really want to find me, then you'll have to figure it out on your own."

With that she turned and ran out of the school before Tristan could see the tears running down her face.End Flashback

"So Ror" Tristan said, shaking her from her thoughts "you never answered my question. How does this non commitment thing work between the two of you?"

"Well" Rory said her breath catching, finally noticing how they were standing. "We can date other people, and the other can't get mad. Basically we're with each other but seeing other people." she said looking up at him, her heart beating rapidly.

"Okay" Tristan said, placing his hand on her cheek. "So I'm allowed to kiss you then?" He let his hand slide down her face, his fingertips stopping at her chin and lifting it gently to keep her from looking down again.

"Yeah" Rory said blushing, swallowing the lump in her throat "You're allowed to kiss me." Her voice was now barely a whisper.

He looked her in the eyes one more time, to make sure she was ok with this, and then slowly brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. The kiss was passionate, but not demanding. Simple and full of promise. A promise of what she had to look forward to if she just gave him a chance. They stood like that, just kissing for a few seconds, before the door suddenly burst open.

"What the hell are you doing, Dugrey?" Logan yelled, jealousy written all over his face

**Chapter 3**

Rory and Tristan quickly jumped apart. "Logan" Rory said breathlessly, a little upset that the kiss was interrupted. "What are you doing here?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"I was looking for you." Logan replied, between gritted teeth, glaring at Tristan. Then he turned to her to explain further in a gentler tone. "When you didn't show up for lunch I got worried so I went looking for you…" then he paused, realizing that he wasn't the one who was caught in a compromising position. Shaking his head as if waking up from a dream, and pointing an accusing finger at her, his voice was angry again. "Wait minute! That's beside the point!" then turning to Tristan, he yelled "What the hell are you doing with her Dugrey?" Rory and Tristan could tell that Logan was barely holding in his anger.

"It's pretty obvious, don't you think?" Tristan said smirking. "Mary and I were kissing. Now…_if_ you don't mind, please leave so we can continue where we left off." he said a little smugly, as wrapped his arms around Rory's waist, her back to him, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't think so." Logan said looking at Rory, noticing that she seemed quite comfortable in Tristan's embrace. Trying to mask the hurt, he said, "This isn't like you Ace, you don't just kiss random guys in classrooms."

"I kiss you don't I!" Rory retorted, as she leaned back into Tristan's embrace before continuing. "Besides, Tristan _isn't_ a random guy."

"Yes. I'm not some random guy." Tristan backing up Rory's statement, kissing the top of her head, then releasing his hold on Rory, he continued. "However, I can see that you two need to hash this out. So I'll see you later Mary." he said, placing one more kiss on her cheek to reassure her. He then turned to Logan, made a quick nod of his head, and smirked as he walked out of the room. Once Logan heard the door shut, and he was sure they were alone, any control he had earlier was quickly lost.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked, his voice barely containing his anger, as jealousy emanated from every pore of his body.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked innocently, eyes wide, as if nothing had happened.

"You know what I mean Rory!" Logan said, looking away, as he tried to calm down. He then looked her in the eye and said "Why were you kissing him?"

"You say it like I did something wrong!" she said, a frown now marring the beautiful face, that just a moment ago seemed happy, while in the arms of a guy. A guy that incidentally, was not him. 'This can't be happening!' he thought to himself, as he had to quell another surge of jealousy. He knew that Rory wouldn't talk to him if he went off the deep end.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Logan sighed in defeat, as he stepped closer to her. "I just can't stand the thought of you and him together." He finished, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rory quickly put her hand on his chest to prevent him from pulling her closer.

"And I can't stand the thought of you with other girls, but I dealt with it." with that said, she pulled out of his embrace, and stepped away from him.

"But Rory why does it have to be him?" he whined. "It could be anyone but him and I'd be fine." he tried to rationalize.

"No. I think you'd be like this with no matter who it was!" she said arms folded across her chest.

"No I wouldn't!" he yelled, sounding like a spoiled child.

"YES. YOU. WOULD!" Rory yelled "_Every_ _time_ I'm even near another guy you freak!" her arms were now waving around in the air to emphasize her point. "You act like I'm doing something wrong! Well, _I'm_ not! _You're_ the one who doesn't want to be in a committed relationship! _You_ date other girls and you can't expect _me_ not to date other guys! That's not fair and I _refuse_ to sit around and wait for you!" she paused, to catch her breath. "So deal with it." she said in an angry whisper. He just stood there gaping, shocked at her outburst. His mouth kept opening then closing, not knowing what to say. She then shook her head in disappointment, turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

Logan felt like his heart was breaking as he watched her leave the room. 'Why do I care so much?' He thought, turning around and slamming his hand on the desk next to him. 'I'm not supposed to care about girls or who they go out with! Why do I care?' he contemplated, confused by his feelings, taking a seat at the desk. '_Because you love her'_ a tiny voice inside his head said. 'No I don't!' Logan thought furiously. 'I don't love her!' he thought, trying to convince himself. '_Whatever you say'_ the voice said again. Logan just sat there alone with his thoughts. For the first time, he was at a complete loss for what to do.

After leaving Logan, Rory raced down the hall, and burst into the dining hall. Glancing around she saw Tristan seated next to Robert, across from Colin and Finn. The three boys seemed to be completely enthralled by whatever Tristan was telling them. Smiling slightly at how quickly Tristan seemed to be fitting in, she quickly walked over to the group.

"Hey boys!" she said as she got there.

"Hey Rory" the boys minus Tristan replied.

"Mary." Tristan said smiling. He then patted his lap and said, "Sit."

"No time for that." Roy replied grabbing his hand. Looking at the confused looks on her other friends' faces, she quickly apologized. "Sorry boys, but I have to borrow Tristan for a second." She then pulled him to his feet and briskly pulled him out of the dining hall.

"That was interesting." Colin said, as he watched them leave. "Seems like Logan has some competition."

"Lets make it interesting" Robert replied, with a smug look on his face. "I bet you that by the end of the month Rory will be with Tristan." Robert and Logan aren't very close. It's not that he didn't like the guy, it's just that Logan was too arrogant for his own good. Even if Robert lost the bet, he knew that now Tristan was here, things were bound to get interesting, and that this next month would not be as easy as Logan was used to. Seeing Logan get taken down a few notches was worth it for the sheer entertainment value it brought.

"You're on!" Colin said reaching across the table to shake hands with Robert, thinking along the same lines as Robert. Colin however, hoped that things worked out for his old friend. "I bet Logan will have come to his senses and will be in a committed relationship with Reporter girl."

"Ah the bloody sun!" said Finn, who up until this point hadn't said anything.

The other two boys sat there and chuckled while shaking their heads at Finn's antics. All three continued to sit in the dining hall for the rest of the lunch period, talking about the upcoming classes and events. Their thoughts however remained on their three other friends, wondering exactly what was going on, and what the next month would bring.

-Inside Random Classroom-

After Rory pulled Tristan into the empty classroom, she let go of his hand and walked further into the classroom. Tristan stood near the door with an amused look on his face and watched her.

"We need to talk" she said, as she sat on one of the desks, and faced him.

"That we do Mary…" Tristan agreed in a low voice, stepping closer to her and placing his hands on her waist "…that we do." and with that he leaned down and kissed Rory passionately. Rory stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. This went on for a few seconds, before she pulled away.

"Tristan we really need to talk." she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Later" Tristan whispered, kissing her again.

Rory pulled away again after a few seconds, slightly whimpering not wanting to end the kiss. "Mmm…No now" she said separating her lips from his She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him slightly, as he tried to lean in again.

"Do we have to?" Tristan whined, then he looked her in the eye and said huskily "I'd much rather kiss you."

Annoyed Rory slid off the desk "Urgh! Boys are so…urgh!" and with that she left the room.

'What the hell did I do wrong this time?' Tristan thought frustratedly, running a hand through his hair, as he watched her leave.

-In Rory's Dorm Room-

'Boys are so infuriating!' Rory thought as she paced furiously in her room. 'Why do I even bother with them?' Plopping down on her bed Rory heard a distant bell ring announcing that lunch was over, and the next period was beginning. She sat there for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not she should go to class. 'Screw it!' She thought 'I really don't feel like dealing with either of them at the moment.' She then lay down in her bed, and soon fell into a fitful sleep.**Okay that was short! Very short sorry! I'll try and make the next one longer. The next chapter will be out in the next few days so it'll kind of make up for the lack of loneness of this chapter since there won't be an overly big wait. I know that it was super short but think of it this way the shorter the chapter the faster my beta can beta it and the faster you can read it! Now I really doubt a teenager could fall asleep in the afternoon that easily but lets pretend we can...Anyways that's it for now…new chapter will be out shortly!**

**Warnings For Next Chapter: Some Rogan action and an argument!**

**Please review! The more reviews I get the longer the next chapter will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers: thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me!**

**Authors Note: See! That didn't take to long now did it?This is a bit of a longer recap but I want more words and stuff besides it makes it look like I wrote more lol. I noticed I seem to write more at night. As strange as it sounds during the day I can't concentrate but at night I seem to be able to. Its kind of weird was in a really good mood as I wrote this. It probably shows considering how I wrote Logan. I think I wrote him really weird but who knows. I never like how I write anyway so I can't really judge it. But how do you like this Logan? I know he's slightly Out of Character but then again this is AU. Well just read and tell me what you thought of how I wrote him...**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to the dude that invented computers! If it weren't for you I wouldn't even be writing right now! So thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did I wouldn't be writing on here now would I? No I'd be to busy writing the real stuff!**

**Recap:**

_"Hey boys!" she said as she got there._

_"Hey Rory" the boys minus Tristan replied._

_"Mary." Tristan said smiling. He then patted his lap and said, "Sit."_

_"No time for that." Roy replied grabbing his hand. Looking at the confused looks on her other friends' faces, she quickly apologized. "Sorry boys, but I have to borrow Tristan for a second." She then pulled him to his feet and briskly pulled him out of the dining hall._

_"That was interesting." Colin said, as he watched them leave. "Seems like Logan has some competition."_

_"Lets make it interesting" Robert replied, with a smug look on his face. "I bet you that by the end of the month Rory will be with Tristan." Robert and Logan aren't very close. It's not that he didn't like the guy, it's just that Logan was too arrogant for his own good. Even if Robert lost the bet, he knew that now Tristan was here, things were bound to get interesting, and that this next month would not be as easy as Logan was used to. Seeing Logan get taken down a few notches was worth it for the sheer entertainment value it brought._

_"You're on!" Colin said reaching across the table to shake hands with Robert, thinking along the same lines as Robert. Colin however, hoped that things worked out for his old friend. "I bet Logan will have come to his senses and will be in a committed relationship with Reporter girl."_

_"Ah the bloody sun!" said Finn, who up until this point hadn't said anything._

_The other two boys sat there and chuckled while shaking their heads at Finn's antics. All three continued to sit in the dining hall for the rest of the lunch period, talking about the upcoming classes and events. Their thoughts however remained on their three other friends, wondering exactly what was going on, and what the next month would bring._

_-Inside Random Classroom-_

_After Rory pulled Tristan into the empty classroom, she let go of his hand and walked further into the classroom. Tristan stood near the door with an amused look on his face and watched her._

_"We need to talk" she said, as she sat on one of the desks, and faced him._

_"That we do Mary…" Tristan agreed in a low voice, stepping closer to her and placing his hands on her waist "…that we do." and with that he leaned down and kissed Rory passionately. Rory stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. This went on for a few seconds, before she pulled away._

_"Tristan we really need to talk." she gasped, trying to catch her breath._

_"Later" Tristan whispered, kissing her again._

_Rory pulled away again after a few seconds, slightly whimpering not wanting to end the kiss. "Mmm…No now" she said separating her lips from his She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him slightly, as he tried to lean in again._

_"Do we have to?" Tristan whined, then he looked her in the eye and said huskily "I'd much rather kiss you."_

_Annoyed Rory slid off the desk "Urgh! Boys are so…urgh!" and with that she left the room._

'_What the hell did I do wrong this time?' Tristan thought frustratedly, running a hand through his hair, as he watched her leave._

_-In Rory's Dorm Room-_

'_Boys are so infuriating!' Rory thought as she paced furiously in her room. 'Why do I even bother with them?' Plopping down on her bed Rory heard a distant bell ring announcing that lunch was over, and the next period was beginning. She sat there for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not she should go to class. 'Screw it!' She thought 'I really don't feel like dealing with either of them at the moment.' She then lay down in her bed, and soon fell into a fitful sleep_

**Chapter 4**

Logan watched the door to the classroom. 'Where the hell is she?' He thought. 'This isn't like her to not show up for class. I hope everything's alright.' After 20 minutes of anxiously waiting for her arrival Logan decided that she wasn't coming. 'I better take notes for her.' he thought. 'I hope she's okay.'

Meanwhile Tristan was having similar thoughts. 'Where is she? At least she's not with Huntzburger. I don't think I could take it if he wasn't here.'

By the time the class was over Logan quickly packed his books in his bag and walked out of the classroom. 'I'm going to go find her.' he thought as he walked towards the dorms. He was so caught up in his thoughts of Rory's whereabouts that he didn't notice Tristan following him.

As Logan reached the entrance to dorm building, Tristan caught up to him.

"Just where do you think your going?" Tristan asked as Logan opened the doors to the building.

Logan turned around quickly upon hearing Tristan's voice. Smirking slightly he said "No where that concerns you. This is your first day here. You really shouldn't miss classes they frown upon it." He then turned quickly and walked briskly into the building and out of Tristan's sight.

'Unfortunately, he's right.' Tristan thought with a feeling of defeat, as he walked back towards the other building. 'I probably shouldn't skip class on the first day. I have a lot to catch up on already. I'll just have to find out where Rory went off to and figure out what the hell was the matter with her later.' He then continued on to his next class, his worry for Rory, pushed to the back of his mind. For now.

Logan continued walking until he reached Rory's dorm room. He quickly knocked on the door and waited. A minute or two passed and the door remained shut. Just as he was about to knock again the door burst open.

Rory stood there, looking sleepy, and looking a bit rumpled, but to Logan, she still looked gorgeous.

"What do you want Logan?" she asked tiredly, when she saw who was at the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked in a pleading voice.

"I guess" Rory said stepping out of the way, too tired to argue with him. Logan quickly stepped into the room, afraid she'd change her mind. He walked over to the bed, sat down, set his stuff on the floor, and folded his hands in his lap. Rory just looked at him, somewhat amused by his behavior, but those thoughts quickly left her mind, when she remembered how he'd been acting earlier. She closed the door, then walked over to the bed and sat next to him. Looking into his brown eyes she waited for him to talk.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier" he said, looking down at his hands, "and I wanted to bring you my notes from class." handing her his binder, and looking up at her.

"Thank you" Rory said shocked, then narrowing her eyes at him she continued, "Logan why are you here?"

"Because I care about you Ace." Logan replied pausing slightly "And you haven't accepted my apology yet."

"And who said I was going to?" Rory asked trying to hide a smile.

"Ace" he said smiling, hearing the amusement in her voice, "_come on._"

"No" she said trying not to laugh "I don't think you deserve it. I think I should make you beg for my forgiveness."

Logan looked at her clearly shocked. "What?" he asked "Are you serious?"

"No…" Rory said laughing as she leaned into him kissing him softly on the lips "…of course I forgive you!"

"Good" Logan replied, moving in to deepen the kiss. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, running his tongue over her lips, he begged for entrance. Rory was glad to comply and willingly let him in. The two continued to kiss until breathing became a necessity and they were forced to part.

"I love kissing you" Logan said breathing heavily, "I could do it all day."

"We have to talk Logan" Rory said also breathing heavily "Right now."

"Okay…" Logan agreed moving slightly giving Rory a little space "Shoot."

"All right." Rory said "I want to know why you _freaked_ out today. _You're_ the one who doesn't want commitment. Until today I haven't kissed anyone but you. The second I _do_ kiss another guy you freak! Why is that?"

"Ace" he said "I can't _stand_ the thought of you with another guy. I don't know why! I've never cared before but for some reason I care _now_. If you want commitment I'll do it. I don't want to lose you." he said sincerely.

"If only you said that yesterday." Rory groaned, looking away.

"I thought you wanted to be in a committed relationship with me?" Logan said confused, in an almost whining voice.

"I do." she replied, her voice pleading for understanding "Believe me I do. But the second I saw Tristan all my old feelings for him came rushing back."

"Oh" he replied, clearly upset.

"I still have feelings for you too!" she said quickly kissing him on the cheek, hoping to placate him. "I'm just confused that's all. If only you said you wanted to be with me and only me, yesterday…" she paused sighing, "…this would be so much easier."

"Yeah" Logan agreed, still somewhat upset. "So what do we do now?"

"Continue on like we have been I guess." Rory said, shrugging "In a no strings relationship"

"So you're going to date both Tristan and I?" Logan questioned, eyes widening.

"I suppose" Rory replied, missing the tone in his voice. "At least until I can figure out who I truly want to be with."

"I guess I can live with that. For now." Logan said kissing Rory on her forehead "Only this time I'm not going to see other people." he said with a small smile.

"What! Why not?" she responded, clearly shocked by his revelation.

"The whole time we've been together I'm the one who was dating around, and you haven't been. So it's my turn now…to sit around and wait for you." he said with a sad smile.

"Logan you don't have to…" she started, not sure where all this was coming from.

"I want to" he said cutting her off.

"Okay" Rory said yawning .

"Are you tired Ace?" Logan asked, slightly amused.

"Surprisingly, yes." Rory replied laying down.

"So am I" Logan said as he lay down beside her and put his arm around her waist. "Night Ace." he yawned, snuggling up next to her.

"Night Logan" Rory replied and the two drifted off into a deep slumber.

A few hours later Logan woke up, confused when he realized he wasn't in his bed. Then he remembered whose bed he was in. He smiled as he looked down at the girl wrapped tightly in his arms. Her head lay on his chest and she was breathing softly. 'I love her so much' he thought. 'Wait! _What?_ Noooooooo. I did _not_ just think that! I do _not_ love Rory!' he thought, clearly surprised by what was going through his head. Staring up at the ceiling, the thoughts continued. 'She's just another girl!' '_She's not just another girl!'_ said the little voice in his head. _'If she _was,_ then you would have let her go today but you refused to.' _'Aw shut up!' Logan responded to himself. 'I don't do commitment its not who I am.' _'But you were willing to do commitment a few hours ago.' _the voice reminded him. 'I thought I was going to lose her!' Logan thought still arguing with himself. _'Well you _didn't_, now did you?'_ The voice said _'Just admit that you love her already before you lose her!'_ 'I'm not going to lose her!' Logan argued in his head. _'Whatever you say'_ the voice said. Oddly enough, the voice sounded like Finn.

Logan was so busy battling himself that he didn't notice that Rory had woken up.

"Logan" Rory said softly "are you okay?" She woke up when she felt Logan's body tense up. When she looked up at him, his face was scrunched up in a scowl.

"I'm fine" Logan said, shaken from his thoughts and relaxed a little. Looking down at her, he smiled. "Hey I haven't seen you eat today, want to go get something to eat?"

Rory's stomach growled in response and Logan laughed "I guess that's my answer." he said kissing Rory on the forehead. She smiled as she blushed from embarrassment. Unwrapping himself from Rory he continued. "So how about I pick you up in 20 minutes and we'll go down and get something to eat?"

"Sure…" Rory agreed watching him as he got out of bed "…see you in 20."

"Yeah see you then" he said, then with a quick kiss on the lips Logan was out the door.

-Inside Tristan and Logan's dorm room-

'I wonder where Logan and Rory are.' Tristan thought, glancing around the room. He looked over to where Logan's bed was and noticed a small night stand. Tristan noted that on the nightstand was a small picture frame. Curious to see who was in the picture, Tristan stood up to go look at it. Before Tristan could take a step, Logan burst through the door.

"Oh!" Logan said surprised upon seeing Tristan there "You're here."

Tristan snorted "Where did you think I'd be? We share a dorm room together remember?" looking at Logan like he was crazy.

"Ah" Logan said, trying to sound nonchalant "But of course."

"Do you know where Rory is?" Tristan asked suddenly, clearly not wanting to play games with Logan. "Cause I want to talk to her."

Logan nodded before answering as he reached for a T shirt "She's in her room." he replied.

"And _where's_ that?" Tristan asked, slightly irritated.

"Like I'd tell you" Logan said smugly.

"Just tell me where her fucking room is!" Tristan yelled, no longer amused by Logan's antics.

"No!" Logan yelled back "Everything was going fine until you showed up!" Remembering the havoc having Tristan around had caused.

"You can't blame me for that!" Tristan yelled "_You_ were the one that was in a no strings relationship with her! But guess what?" he yelled giving Logan a level gaze, "_I'm_ here now and I'm not going to lose her this time!"

"Just back off already!" Logan yelled, the voices of the two boys growing louder and louder with each proclamation and accusation. "She's _mine_! Everyone here knows it! You can't win!" Logan's voice had a hint of desperation in it, and Tristan heard it.

"You see.." Tristan said calmly "That's where you're wrong." he continued, giving Logan a pointed look. "I've already won. Rory is more mine than yours and you know it!" he finished, his voice level, and his gaze not faltering.

"You just keep believing that!" Logan lamely responded with the same desperation.

"What are you guys fighting about?" a soft voice asked from the doorway.

"Nothing Mary." Tristan said as he turned to smile at her. "Nothing at all."

**Okay! I know that was short! And crappy sorry! Lol I suck at writing boys talking to boys. I really should pay attention to how they really talk. Because when I write it down it never looks right. Oh my god! I know what I'll do! I'll make it my mission for the next chapter to write a little more in guy talk. In doing so I'll have to pay attention to how my brothers talk and interact with each other but oh well. Does anyone else have a problem writing how guys talk to each other? Or is it just me? I'll try and write boys talking and interacting better for the next chapter I promise. Okay I know Tristan wasn't really in this one, I wanted to center it on Rory and Logan, so I had to give Tristan the boot for the chapter. He seemed like an ass to me in this one for some reason but oh well. He can be a cocky jerk sometimes and I guess this was one of my chapters were it shines through. He'll be back to the Tristan we know and love (the nice one) shortly. Ah okay I think I've rambled enough. I doubt any of you will understand any of this. Give me a break though its currently 3:08 am. Well anyways I better stop here until next time!**

**Warnings for next chapter: Trory action!**

**Please review! I love my reviews! They make me happy! No really they do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I still can't believe the reaction I'm getting out of this fic!**

**Authors Note: Hey all! As I write this chapter…well most of it I'm at school. Yeah I know I should be doing work but I'm done yet again so I decide to write… on my birthday to! My birthday is February 14th crazy eh? **

**I had the blondest moment every when I was writing this chapter! Lol I couldn't remember for the life of me what chapter number this was. Its crazy I wrote it all (with the help of my beta of course!) and yet I still couldn't remember what chapter I was on. I had to look…pathetic eh? Anyways now that I've explained that all I'd like to say Rory is out of character. She is not being a brat or a jerk! She's confused. It'll all be explained in a later chapter. Remember that this IS a Trogan and just because you don't like how Rory is acting or want her with a certain person that doesn't make her a brat. I'd just like to say I'm planning on writing quite a lot for this fic. And seeing as it's a Trogan many of you might not like Rory being with two guys a whole lot. I don't either I feel its not her but for the sake of the story lets pretend it is her. I'd just like to say though that the Trory and Rogan action will be limited. I know exactly where this story is going and it'll soon be clear to you all too! **

**Oh my god! I loved that episode! It was awesome. I though the whole Father Son yelling thing was very well done. But NOOOO he can't go away for a year! He just can't! We should make a petition or something! Keep Logan in the show not just as a special guest but as he is!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to Brett, Patrick, Nickida and Travis! Love you all! **

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belongs to the WB not me.**

_Recap:_

"_Are you tired Ace?" Logan asked, slightly amused._

"_Surprisingly, yes." Rory replied laying down._

"_So am I" Logan said as he lay down beside her and put his arm around her waist. "Night Ace." he yawned, snuggling up next to her._

"_Night Logan" Rory replied and the two drifted off into a deep slumber._

_A few hours later Logan woke up, confused when he realized he wasn't in his bed. Then he remembered whose bed he was in. He smiled as he looked down at the girl wrapped tightly in his arms. Her head lay on his chest and she was breathing softly. 'I love her so much' he thought. 'Wait! What? Noooooooo. I did not just think that! I do not love Rory!' he thought, clearly surprised by what was going through his head. Staring up at the ceiling, the thoughts continued. 'She's just another girl!' 'She's not just another girl!' said the little voice in his head. 'If she was, then you would have let her go today but you refused to.' 'Aw shut up!' Logan responded to himself. 'I don't do commitment its not who I am.' 'But you were willing to do commitment a few hours ago.' the voice reminded him. 'I thought I was going to lose her!' Logan thought still arguing with himself. 'Well you didn't, now did you?' The voice said 'Just admit that you love her already before you lose her!' 'I'm not going to lose her!' Logan argued in his head. 'Whatever you say' the voice said. Oddly enough, the voice sounded like Finn._

_Logan was so busy battling himself that he didn't notice that Rory had woken up._

"_Logan" Rory said softly "are you okay?" She woke up when she felt Logan's body tense up. When she looked up at him, his face was scrunched up in a scowl._

"_I'm fine" Logan said, shaken from his thoughts and relaxed a little. Looking down at her, he smiled. "Hey I haven't seen you eat today, want to go get something to eat?"_

_Rory's stomach growled in response and Logan laughed "I guess that's my answer." he said kissing Rory on the forehead. She smiled as she blushed from embarrassment. Unwrapping himself from Rory he continued. "So how about I pick you up in 20 minutes and we'll go down and get something to eat?"_

"_Sure…" Rory agreed watching him as he got out of bed "…see you in 20."_

"_Yeah see you then" he said, then with a quick kiss on the lips Logan was out the door._

_-Inside Tristan and Logan's dorm room-_

'_I wonder where Logan and Rory are.' Tristan thought, glancing around the room. He looked over to where Logan's bed was and noticed a small night stand. Tristan noted that on the nightstand was a small picture frame. Curious to see who was in the picture, Tristan stood up to go look at it. Before Tristan could take a step, Logan burst through the door._

"_Oh!" Logan said surprised upon seeing Tristan there "You're here."_

_Tristan snorted "Where did you think I'd be? We share a dorm room together remember?" looking at Logan like he was crazy._

"_Ah" Logan said, trying to sound nonchalant "But of course."_

"_Do you know where Rory is?" Tristan asked suddenly, clearly not wanting to play games with Logan. "Cause I want to talk to her."_

_Logan nodded before answering as he reached for a T shirt "She's in her room." he replied._

"_And where's that?" Tristan asked, slightly irritated._

"_Like I'd tell you" Logan said smugly._

"_Just tell me where her fucking room is!" Tristan yelled, no longer amused by Logan's antics._

"_No!" Logan yelled back "Everything was going fine until you showed up!" Remembering the havoc having Tristan around had caused._

"_You can't blame me for that!" Tristan yelled "You were the one that was in a no strings relationship with her! But guess what?" he yelled giving Logan a level gaze, "I'm here now and I'm not going to lose her this time!"_

"_Just back off already!" Logan yelled, the voices of the two boys growing louder and louder with each proclamation and accusation. "She's mine! Everyone here knows it! You can't win!" Logan's voice had a hint of desperation in it, and Tristan heard it._

"_You see…" Tristan said calmly "That's where you're wrong." he continued, giving Logan a pointed look. "I've already won. Rory is more mine than yours and you know it!" he finished, his voice level, and his gaze not faltering._

"_You just keep believing that!" Logan lamely responded with the same desperation._

"_What are you guys fighting about?" a soft voice asked from the doorway._

"_Nothing Mary." Tristan said as he turned to smile at her. "Nothing at all."_

Chapter 5

"Are you sure?" Rory questioned stepping into the room "It didn't sound like nothing." she said suspiciously, looking back and forth, between the two boys.

"We're sure" Logan replied. "I'm ready to go how about you?" he added quickly, wanting to get her away from Tristan.

"Yeah I'm ready" Rory agreed, still sounding suspicious.

"Good" Logan replied as he walked over to her. He took her hand, and gently interlaced their fingers together, "See you DuGrey" he said smirking at Tristan as he turned and led Rory out of the room.

'How can she like that guy?' both guys thought as they went about their business. Logan walking with Rory and Tristan finishing his mission of finding out who's picture was in the frame.

Walking back to Logan's nightstand, Tristan cautiously picked up the frame. 'Its probably a picture of some naked chick' he thought as he turned the frame over. He glanced at the picture in surprise. 'She looks so beautiful' he thought as he looked down at Rory's grinning face. 'I can't believe Logan would have a picture of her by his bed.' He put the picture back where he found it. 'Might as well go see what everyone's up to' he thought _'You just want to see what Rory and Logan are doing'_ an annoying voice said. Strangely enough, it sounded like Paris. 'So what if I do!' Tristan argued 'I haven't seen her in like six months! He's seen her everyday…I think I deserve time alone with her' _'Someone's cocky!'_ the voice replied. _'How do you even know she wants to spend time with you?'_ 'Well who wouldn't want to spend time with me?' Tristan thought _'_She_ might not, that's who.'_ the voice replied. 'Aw…shut up!' Tristan thought scowling, as he walked out of his room.

Tristan hurriedly walked down to the dining hall. As he entered the room he saw Rory and Logan sitting with the rest of 'the crew' at the same table they had sat at, during lunch. To his distaste he saw that Rory and Logan very close to each other and she was whispering something in Logan's ear. 'Let the games begin!' Tristan thought with a smirk, as he walked over to the group in time to see Logan whispering something back to Rory.

He sat down quickly on Rory's other side just as Finn spoke up.

"Care to share?" he asked pointedly looking at the whispering couple.

"Not really, Finn." Logan replied smirking at him, quickly glancing at Tristan before whispering something back in Rory's ear.

"Would you two cut it out?" Robert said suddenly "Your making me nauseous"

"Fine!" Rory said turning away from Logan and noticing Tristan for the first time "Hey Tris! When did you get here?" she said smiling.

"About two seconds ago" he said smiling back.

"Oh that's cool!" she said, genuinely happy to see him.

"So…you're not mad at me anymore?" Tristan questioned.

But before Rory could answer Finn suddenly interrupted them "Who are you?" Fin asked looking at Tristan in curiosity.

"Finny" Rory said sweetly "That's Tristan you've seen him, oh…about 50 times today. Now, how much alcohol have you had?" she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"None!" Finn insisted a bit to quickly. "I haven't had anything!"

"_Finn,_" Rory said sternly, trying not to smile "are you _lying_ to me?"

"Noooo…" Finn replied, looking at Rory's stern face "Okay, okay! You caught me! I don't remember how much I've drank" he said, slumping his shoulders in a defeated manor.

"Bad boy!" She reprimanded, before turning her attention back to Tristan "Can we talk later?"

"Sure Mary." Tristan replied, smirking. "After you eat, I'll walk you back to your room. Okay?"

"Okay." Rory said, smiling widely. "Now…no one talk to me! I need to eat!" and with that she dug into her food.

The rest of the group ate in silence. Once Rory finished, Tristan jumped out of his chair. "Ready to go Mary?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" Rory replied standing up "Bye boys!"

"Bye Rory!" The boys responded minus Logan, who grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap "Bye Ace" he said kissing her "I'll see you later."

"Bye Logan "Rory replied sliding off his lap. As Rory was getting up, she missed Logan shooting Tristan his famous smirk, as Tristan looked on in disgust.

Rory and Tristan quickly walked out of the dining hall in silence. They continued to walk in comfortable silence, until they reached Rory's room.

"Well this is me." She said quietly as she unlocked the door, opening it quickly, as she stepped inside.

Tristan stood, leaning against the door as he watched her with amusement. "Can I come in?" he asked as Rory turned on a light.

"Sure," Rory replied, turning to face him. "We really do need to talk."

"Yeah…we do." Tristan agreed as he closed the door behind him. He walked to the center of the room and surveyed his surroundings.

It was slightly bigger than his dorm room, and instead of white walls like his dorm room, her walls were light blue. There were pictures everywhere. At a closer look he saw most of them were of Logan and the rest of the guys. There were also pictures of a woman and a bunch of other people he didn't recognize. He also noticed that Rory's bed was bigger than his. 'It must be a double.' Tristan thought. 'How come she gets a double and I get a twin?'

"Come sit." Rory said from the bed, patting a spot next to her.

Tristan obediently went to sit beside her, but not before glancing at her night stand. She had a picture of Logan there and another picture of that woman he didn't know. There was something familiar about her…

"Tristan." Rory said quietly, breaking him of his thoughts. "I'm glad you're here, but I need you to know, I don't want to make out all the time. It's not me…it's never been. Besides it freaked me out that right after I had just been kissing Logan, I was kissing you! I just…I've never done that before." she said while looking down at her hands.

"Okay" Tristan said looking at her "I understand and I can do that. What I don't understand is why you're in a no strings relationship because that's not the girl I know. I can't believe you're in a relationship with that jerk!" he said trying to hold back his anger at the situation.

"You wouldn't understand!" Rory said sharply "Logan was there for me when no one else was! He protected me, he was my shoulder to cry on, my rock… He's not a jerk! Just two hours ago he was willing to commit…" her voice had risen and she was now almost yelling.

"Okay…okay!" Tristan interrupted, touching her arm softly. "I'm sorry, but if you had given me the chance, I would have committed to you back at Chilton." He took her chin and lifted it to face him. "The other thing I was wondering was, why you haven't yet told me why you left." he said in a soft voice.

"I don't want to talk about it" she snapped pulling her face away from his hands.

"Okay" Tristan said, knowing that now was not the time to push. He didn't want to screw things up between them. Not now when he finally had the chance to be with her. When she was ready, she'd tell him. "Look, I just want you to know that I like you. I like you a lot. Hell, who knows…I might even love you! What I do know for sure, is that I want to be with you, and only you."

"I do want to be with you, Tristan." Rory replied looking into his eyes "But I want to be with Logan too."

"Alright" Tristan said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. "So what are we going to do?"

"Logan and I discussed it," Rory replied "and if its okay with you, I'd like to see both of you until I can decide which you I want." she finished unable to look him in the eyes, afraid to hear his answer.

"Okay." Tristan agreed, turning to her, and placing a hand on her cheek"Can I kiss you now? Cause I've been dying to all afternoon." he said sincerely as she leaned into his touch.

"Yes, you can kiss me." she said in a whisper, unable to say anything else, having him so close, and looking at her the way he was.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Tristan, leaned forward, and kissed Rory passionately. Her arms quickly went around his neck and her hands moved to play with the hairs at the base of his neck, as he pulled her onto his lap. The two continued to kiss like this until Rory started to get tired. "I'm tired" Rory gasped, pulling away from Tristan.

"Yeah, me too." Tristan agreed reluctantly, setting her back down on the bed, and standing up, getting ready to go back to his own room.

"Don't leave." Rory said quickly grabbing his hand.

"Why not?" Tristan asked smirking "I knew you wanted me!" he teased.

"It's not like that, Tris!" Rory said, frustrated. "Ever since it happened…I can't…I _hate_ sleeping alone!" she said sounding ashamed.

"Ever since what happened, Mare?" Tristan said, kneeling down in front of her, his voice full of concern.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" she said, once again, unable to look at him.

"Okay" Tristan said. He could tell something was upsetting her, and he didn't want to push her. He wanted her to trust him and know that he'd be there for her. So he got up, took off his shoes, walked to the side of the bed, slid under the covers and got comfortable. "Come here Mary" he said reaching out an arm to her.

Smiling slightly Rory turned off the lights, slid in next to Tristan and allowed him to pull her into his arms. As soon as she was comfortable and snuggled close to him with her head on his chest, he whispered, "Night Mary." placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Night Tristan." she whispered back, looking up and placing a small kiss on his chin.

So for the first time, the two fell asleep together, but they both knew it wouldn't be the last.

**Okay that was the crappiest chapter ever! I truely hate it!Its short and confusing and werid! I know this chapter took me forever to get out and I started it on Tuesday but I haven't felt like writing a whole lot. Wasen't to sure how to write ths particualar chapter.Thank god for my beta though! I'm sure she'll make it better than the orgianl! Ten million times better than the orginal! Anyways I'm tired I forced myself to finish it and its late so I'm going to bed night!**

**Warnings For Next Chapter:Trogan action**

**Please review! I love reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Authors Note: hey all, I'm on March Break now! Yet! So hopefully I'll be able to produce a bunch of chapters during my time off! I'm aiming for writing at least two more chapters of this fic by the end of it. Who knows though? Maybe I'll be able to write more...maybe I'll write less. Anyways I'm sorry for the wait I know its starting to take longer and longer for chapters to come out. I'll try and be quicker I swear. I feel guilty though. Lol I had to read chapter five before I updated because I didn't quite remember where I left off. I know I know how can you forget something you wrote? I don't really know lol maybe I'm just talented...Gosh I should really update faster. Okay well that's all I can think of to write up here so onto the chapter!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to all those readers who don't review! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any money off of this.**

**Recap:**

"_Logan and I discussed it," Rory replied "and if its okay with you, I'd like to see both of you until I can decide which of you I want." she finished unable to look him in the eyes, afraid to hear his answer._

"_Okay." Tristan agreed, turning to her, and placing a hand on her cheek "Can I kiss you now? Cause I've been dying to all afternoon." he said sincerely as she leaned into his touch._

"_Yes, you can kiss me." she said in a whisper, unable to say anything else, having him so close, and looking at her the way he was._

_That was all the encouragement he needed. Tristan, leaned forward, and kissed Rory passionately. Her arms quickly went around his neck and her hands moved to play with the hairs at the base of his neck, as he pulled her onto his lap. The two continued to kiss like this until Rory started to get tired. "I'm tired" Rory gasped, pulling away from Tristan._

"_Yeah, me too." Tristan agreed reluctantly, setting her back down on the bed, and standing up, getting ready to go back to his own room._

"_Don't leave." Rory said quickly grabbing his hand._

"_Why not?" Tristan asked smirking "I knew you wanted me!" he teased._

"_It's not like that, Tris!" Rory said, frustrated. "Ever since it happened…I can't…I hate sleeping alone!" she said sounding ashamed._

"_Ever since what happened, Mare?" Tristan said, kneeling down in front of her, his voice full of concern._

"_I don't want to talk about it right now" she said, once again, unable to look at him._

"_Okay" Tristan said. He could tell something was upsetting her, and he didn't want to push her. He wanted her to trust him and know that he'd be there for her. So he got up, took off his shoes, walked to the side of the bed, slid under the covers and got comfortable. "Come here Mary" he said reaching out an arm to her._

_Smiling slightly Rory turned off the lights, slid in next to Tristan and allowed him to pull her into his arms. As soon as she was comfortable and snuggled close to him with her head on his chest, he whispered, "Night Mary." placing a soft kiss to the top of her head._

"_Night Tristan." she whispered back, looking up and placing a small kiss on his chin._

_So for the first time, the two fell asleep together, but they both knew it wouldn't be the last._

**Chapter 6**

Tristan woke up, sunlight in his eyes. He blinked and felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest. Glancing down he saw a mass of brown hair. 'Where am I?' He thought, glancing around the room, when suddenly it all came back to him. 'I'm in an all boy's boarding school and Mary is here too…' he thought smiling. Soon however, it quickly turned into a frown. '…but Rory is with the biggest _asshole_ I've ever met' '_you just called yourself an asshole.'_ the annoying voice of 'Paris' deadpanned, breaking through his thoughts. 'Shut up!' he thought back as his body tensed, in turn, waking Rory up.

Feeling the warm body beneath her stiffen, Rory blinked, and groaned before stretching and sitting up. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Hi" she said softly.

"Hey" he replied, smiling back. "Umm, I should probably go get ready…" he paused to look at the clock "we have 20 minutes before class starts."

"It's Saturday," Rory responded, giving him a pointed look "but I have to get ready, so I can get coffee. So. Go. Away." She said pushing him away in mock annoyance.

"Someone's grumpy in the morning!" Tristan smirked, sliding off the bed. "I'll meet you in the dining hall later then?"

Rory nodded and got off the bed to walk to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Tristan sighed. 'Things seemed to be going _so_ well!' he thought as he walked out of her room. 'I guess not.'

Walking down the hall Tristan quickly reached his dorm room, and quietly slipped inside, only to be met with darkness. 'Logan must still be asleep.' he thought, grinning evilly. He started to walk over to the blinds when he heard a voice.

"Do it and die!" Logan called out from his bed.

"Not a morning person Huntzberger?" Tristan questioned as he pulled down on a string, and let go, shooting the blinds up, flooding the once dark room with light.

Logan groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes "Not when my _asshole_ of a roommate is at my girlfriend's dorm room all night." He said glaring at Tristan, once he was able to focus.

"She's not your girlfriend." Tristan replied simply, walking over to his closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a red polo shirt.

"She was until you came along." Logan spat out in disgust.

"You know…" Tristan pondered, ignoring Logan's comment, as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and socks. "You should have grabbed her while you had the chance because _I'm_ here now and _I'm_ not going to let her slip through my fingers again." He finished turning around to look at Logan.

Tristan's comment seemed to wake Logan up. He sat up and glared at Tristan "If she's going to be yours…" Logan said doing air quotes as he said yours "then tell me why it is she cries at night? Or where her mother is?" Logan said smugly, as he looked at Tristan's confused face. With a satisfied grin, he snapped his fingers. "That's right! _You_ don't know why! So tell me Tristan old friend, _who_ is going to get the girl in the end?" He said with the same smug look, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tristan ignored him as he turned to go to the bathroom slamming the door shut. Leaving a chuckling Logan on the other side.

Meanwhile, Rory finished getting ready, and came out of her bathroom fully dressed. Humming softly to herself, and smiling, remembering the events of the night before, she walked over to her dresser, grabbed her perfume bottle and sprayed it in the air. She quickly walked through it and walked over to her door to head to the dining hall. Before she reached the door, something caught her eye. 'That's weird.' She thought, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion as she glanced at the object on the floor. There she saw a yellow envelope with her name neatly scrawled in block letters on the top. Taking a step closer, she bent down slowly to pick it up. After taking a moment to turn it over and examine it, she quickly ripped it open to see what was inside. 'I wonder who it's from?' she thought, as the contents fell out of the envelope. She began to read over one of the items, eyes wide with shock. Placing a hand to her mouth, she screamed, and a moment later, passed out. Whatever it was she just read, was too much for her to handle. As she fell to the floor, the note and picture contained in the envelope fell from her hands.

**Wow that was really really really short! So sorry! I only really write at night now and I refused to let myself go to bed until this chapter was finished. Anyway I left it at a bit of a cliffy! I know I'm mean but the next chapter will be out soon! So there won't be a big wait. I know I promised Trogan action in this chapter but as I started to write this chapter I decided to go in a different direction. It was just easier and setting the next chapter up to be really long. Well maybe not really long but longer then this. I'd just like to say now that from now on there isn't going to be a whole lot of Rory making out with Tristan or Logan, it was never going to be like that and she's not like that plus now the whole reason of this fic is starting to happen so that doesn't leave a whole lot of time. So don't look forward to tons of Trory or Rogan action! There will be some but not a whole lot. Anyways a few chapters from now it's going to be time for you all to vote on who you want Rory to be with. So start watching the boys and decided which one is better. Don't decide on who you personally like better please! That'll start once something can't say what happens. That's it for now!**

**Warnings for the next chapter: Find out what was in the note and who the picture was of. Plus Trogan action!**

**Please review! I love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Authors note: Hey people! See it didn't take me long to get this chapter out! As I write this I'm still getting reviews for the last chapter. See that's fast. Ah the March break rocks. Somehow I doubt this chappie would be out already if I wasn't on March Break. Anyway hmm this is fun. Ahh! I just got a review! And I'm listening to music really loud and when the thing popped up and scared the hell out of me. Wow surprisingly it wasn't a review from one of my Gilmore Girls fic it was from my Harry Potter fic. That's shocking I haven't gotten a review from it in forever wow. Okay now enough about that. Well I can't think of anything else to say so um I guess this is the end of my authors note...so sad to because I always have so much to write, but not today I guess...**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to well I can't think of anyone at the moment so dedicate it to whoever you want.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Amy Sherman-Palladino? No didn't think so, so therefore I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Recap:**

_Meanwhile, Rory finished getting ready, and came out of her bathroom fully dressed. Humming softly to herself, and smiling, remembering the events of the night before, she walked over to her dresser, grabbed her perfume bottle and sprayed it in the air. She quickly walked through it and walked over to her door to head to the dining hall. Before she reached the door, something caught her eye. 'That's weird.' She thought, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion as she glanced at the object on the floor. There she saw a yellow envelope with her name neatly scrawled in block letters on the top. Taking a step closer, she bent down slowly to pick it up. After taking a moment to turn it over and examine it, she quickly ripped it open to see what was inside. 'I wonder who it's from?' she thought, as the contents fell out of the envelope. She began to read over one of the items, eyes wide with shock. Placing a hand to her mouth, she screamed, and a moment later, passed out. Whatever it was she just read, was too much for her to handle. As she fell to the floor, the note and picture contained in the envelope fell from her hands._

**Chapter 7**

Tristan walked briskly to the dining hall. He left Logan behind in their room to shower. 'Now' he thought 'I can get some alone time with Rory before he shows up!' he grinned at his brilliance, as he continued on his way.

Tristan slid into the seat he had occupied last night, after he had gotten his breakfast. 'That line was the longest fucking line I've ever seen!' He thought, contemplating the line he had to go through to get his food. 'These people should have moved when they saw me coming, like they did at Chilton!' _'You're not the king here.' _the annoying Paris voice interrupted his thoughts. _'How does it feel, by the way?'_ 'All in due time.' he thought harshly as he glanced around the table and chuckled slightly at the boys before him. 'These guys will have to do I suppose.' Tristan smirked evilly, as he surveyed the boys in front of him.

Due to the after-effects of a party they attended, Robert, Colin & Finn had their heads down on the table or in their hands. Each boy was either trying to sleep, block out the sunlight, or to stop the dull pounding in their heads, possibly all three.

"Wake up guys!" Tristan said loudly, sounding entirely too chipper.

Robert groaned, as he covered his ears and said "Not so loud!"

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked loudly again. "It's a beautiful day outside!"

"Go to hell!" Colin replied without lifting his head and raising his middle finger in a random direction.

"Now that's just not nice!" a familiar voice said from behind Tristan. "DuGrey."

Tristan nodded as Logan slid into what Tristan guessed was his spot. "Have you guys seen Rory?" Logan questioned as soon as he sat down.

"Not since last night why?" Robert questioned sitting up slightly. "Did she break up with you yet?" He asked excitedly, not looking as hung over as he did earlier.

Logan snorted "No she didn't! I was just wondering because when I went to her dorm room to get her this morning there was no answer."

"So? Maybe she didn't want to see you…" Tristan said smirking "and I really can't blame her."

Logan turned and glared at him. Deciding it was probably best to ignore him, he turned to his food. Taking a bite out of his pancakes, he chewed and swallowed "You know what's weird though?" He said thoughtfully "When I went to open her door like I always do, it was locked."

"What the hell are you a pervert?" Tristan asked angrily.

"Actually," Colin said looking at Tristan clearly amused by his outburst "We all walk into each other's rooms all the time. It's no big deal." He finished trying to calm Tristan down.

"Oh!" Tristan said clearly embarrassed. "Well…that's different then."

"Where's Hayden at?" Finn asked looking up for the first time. "_God_! It's _bloody_ bright in here. Logan make them turn the lights off!" He said before putting his head back down.

"Sorry Finn," Logan said amused. "but I can't turn the lights off. Last time I did, Ace almost got killed by the stampede."

"That's no excuse, where is your lovely Ace at anyway?" he said, as he looked up again, and noticed that Rory wasn't with Tristan or Logan.

"He doesn't know." Colin shrugged, as he answered for Logan who was chewing. "Which_ I_ find incredibly odd. Considering he _always_ knows where she is." He said, giving Logan an amused look.

"I don't _always_ know where she is!" Logan insisted after he swallowed.

"Whatever you say Huntz." Colin said, almost laughing before taking another bite of his food.

"Screw this!" Logan said standing up "I'm going to go find her."

"I'll come with you!" Tristan said as he hastily stood up, ignoring Logan's glare.

"He's so blind." Finn said shaking his head in mock disappointment, as he watched them go.

"Who is?" Robert asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Logan." Finn replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Cause he is _so_ completely in love with one Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden."

"So true." Colin said. The three boys, took a moment to seriously contemplate their spoken thoughts. They each had a serious look on their face as they regarded each other, then suddenly, they burst into laughter.

Together the two blonde boys walked determinedly to Rory's room. Neither one glancing at the other. One was trying to memorize the school, while the other was lost in his thoughts.

'I wonder where Ace is?' Logan thought 'I hope she's okay.' _'Why do you even care!'_ the annoying voice of Finn suddenly sounded off, mockingly. _'You've never cared before! Why is this girl so different?' _'She's not different! She's just like all the others!' _'She is and you know it'_ 'She is not!' _'Oh stop denying it!'_ the voice yelled _'The more and more you deny that you actually _do_ love her, the more chance you have of _losing_ her!'_ 'I don't love Ace!' Logan thought furiously _'_Yes_ you do!'_ the voice insisted _'When you wake up in the morning who's face do you see?' _'Rory's' Logan answered without hesitation. _'And during the day who do you think of all day?'_ 'Damn!' he thought 'Rory again.'_ 'And before you go to sleep at night?' _'Oh my god!' Logan thought as if he was finally realizing something 'I love Rory!' _'Told you so!'_ The annoying Finn like voice said happily _'_Now_ all you have to do is tell her._'

"_Aww_…shit!" Logan said out loud, as they reached Rory's dorm.

Tristan raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. He just turned and knocked on Rory's door loudly. The two waited for a moment or two when they heard a soft moan coming from inside. That was enough for Logan. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"You really are twisted you know." Tristan said upon seeing the key.

"Not now!" Logan replied harshly pulling the door open.

The light trickled into the room. Rory lay crumpled on the floor. Unmoving. Two pieces of paper lay near her.

"Rory!" the boys yelled in unison, sprinting to the fallen girl. Logan got there first. "Ace!" he said shaking her lightly "Come on Ace wake up!" she moaned softly but didn't wake up.

"Mary." Tristan said softly, touching her cheek. "Come on now wake up, Logan and I are here."

Still nothing. "Go get help!" Logan demanded. "What are you useless! Rory needs help!"

"Then why don't you go get help?" Tristan yelled, scared for Rory and not sure what to do.

"Because I want to stay with her!" Logan yelled back.

"Well so do I!" Tristan yelled back.

"Guys!" a soft voice said "_Please_ stop."

"Rory!" Logan said happily, helping her sit up, and pulling her to his chest, hugging her tightly "What happened?"

Rory pulled away and was about to answer when she was suddenly pulled into Tristan's arms, and hugged tightly. He was just so happy she was ok.

"Let's get you in bed." Tristan said standing after he let her go. With that he bent down and picked Rory up, making sure not to shake her too much, and gently carried her to her bed. Logan stepped ahead of him, pushing the covers back as Tristan gently laid her down. Logan promptly pulled the covers up and sat down at the end of the bed. For the first time, both boys were working together. They both just wanted to be there for Rory.

"So…what happened Ace?" he asked once he sat down.

"I fainted." she said, fidgeting with her comforter.

"We _know_ that Mary." Tristan pointed out "but what we want to know is _why_ you fainted?"

"I got a package earlier. In it was a letter and a picture." She said taking a deep breath, trying to blink back tears. "Well it was more of a note really, it was from the guy who took her." Unable to stop herself, tears started to stream down her face.

Tristan just stood there completely confused. 'A guy took who?' He thought. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Oh Ror!" Logan said reaching for her, hugging her tightly once again. "It's going to be okay. Where is the note now?"

"Over there." Rory answered softly, her voice muffled from Logan's chest.

'I should be the one comforting her…' Tristan thought jealously '…not him!' He stood there helplessly, trying not to let the disappointment show. _'Let it go.'_ Paris' voice intoned. _'This isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself. She needs you!' _He suddenly felt ashamed of himself for being so selfish, and blushed. Fortunately, Logan was too busy looking at Rory and Rory was busy not looking at either boy to notice this. For now, Tristan decided to put aside his contempt for Logan, and just be there for Rory.

Once her sobs subsided, she pulled away from Logan. Who stood up and walked over to the scattered pieces of paper. Wordlessly, he read what was written and handed it to Tristan. Tristan read the note quickly. The look on his face quickly went from confused to shock, at what he had just read.

_You're next. If you go to the police, I'll kill her. Don't think that I won't._

He looked up from the letter, looking from Rory to Logan, still in shock. Logan then handed him the 8 x 10. The picture was of a dark and dirty room. In the room, sat a woman. Tristan had a strange feeling of recognition when he took a better look at the woman. Her face and clothes were covered in dirt and dust. It looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in weeks. Her face was gaunt and paste white.

Tristan dropped the picture in shock, when the meaning of the picture finally struck him. He looked over at Rory who was gripping her blankets tightly, unable to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked at last. Fearing her answer.

**Wow! Another cliffy! Well this ones not as big as the last one its not really one I guess but meh. Anyway this chapter was longer than the last one. Still not incredibly long but longer. I had fun writing this chapter. But I had difficulty writing the note. I wasn't sure what to write exactly. I rewrote that part several times. And finally came to the conclusion that I would never be able to write it how I wanted to. The note is a bit corny I agree but I didn't know how else to write it. And about Logan's realization, I had fun writing that lol lots of fun. It's kind of crazy and all over the place but hey that's Logan. Tristan didn't say a whole lot this chapter. I've been really into writing him lately and decided it was Logan's turn to shine. One more thing! Somehow I sincerely doubt that a person can remain unconscious from shock for that long but hey who knows! I'm not a doctor so I wouldn't know let's just use our imaginations and say that they can. Well that's about it for now the new chapter will be out soon!**

**Warnings: Nothing for you all today. The warning for this chapter is basically already there so figure it out!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reveiwers: Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Authors Note: Hey all! See! It didn't take me long to get this chapter out! However this is my last night of my break so I doubt I'll have chapters out this freqent until another break, which is probably summer. But I will try and attempt to update one of my fics at least once a week. I refuse to go to bed until I update this fic and one of my other ones. I figure since this is one of the last chances I'll have to update regularly I might as well do both for a change.Normally I only write one chapter per day, so this really is a treat lol. As of right now I have a plan formulating in my head for a new fic! Once I get the plot all organized it'll be up. I actually have two idea's I'm not sure which one will be put up first though the Trory or the Trogan. You know now that I think of it I need to write a Rogan. But unfortunatly in the Trory that I'm planning to write it wouldn't work with Logan since we know what his father does. Tristan's father we don't know all that much about so its easier to play with that. Anyway you probably don't have a clue what I mean at all so I'll shut up now...**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to Brandon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! So don't sue.**

**Recap:**

_Once her sobs subsided, she pulled away from Logan. Who stood up and walked over to the scattered pieces of paper. Wordlessly, he read what was written and handed it to Tristan. Tristan read the note quickly. The look on his face quickly went from confused to shock, at what he had just read._

_You're next. If you go to the police, I'll kill her. Don't think that I won't._

_He looked up from the letter, looking from Rory to Logan, still in shock. Logan then handed him the 8 x 10. The picture was of a dark and dirty room. In the room, sat a woman. Tristan had a strange feeling of recognition when he took a better look at the woman. Her face and clothes were covered in dirt and dust. It looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in weeks. Her face was gaunt and paste white._

_Tristan dropped the picture in shock, when the meaning of the picture finally struck him. He looked over at Rory who was gripping her blankets tightly, unable to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked at last. Fearing her answer._

**Chapter 8**

Rory looked at Tristan angrily "You know what's going on" she hissed in anger. "After my mom went missing, it was all over the news for weeks!" At this point, she started pacing around the room, and began to yell, waving her hands around. She then came to stand in front of Tristan, pointing at him and glaring. "Stop pretending you don't know what's going on when you do!" She was shaking now, on the verge or tears, as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm not pretending anything!" Tristan exclaimed still confused "I didn't know your mom was kidnapped until now!"

"That's a likely story!" Logan spat out at him, sitting on the bed and wrapping his arm around Rory's waist "You're just playing innocent so you can get Rory!"

"This is really none of your business!" Tristan replied glaring at him jealously.

"You see…" Logan replied smirking at him as Rory buried her face in his chest "…that's where you're wrong. Whatever concerns Rory _is_ my business"

"How do you figure?" Tristan said, his voice steadily rising.

"Easy." Logan replied calmly "I care about her."

"I care about her too you idiot!" Tristan yelled.

"How can you claim to care about her while pretending to not know what happened to her mother?" Logan said smugly, with a smirk on his face.

Rory turned away from Logan and looked straight into Tristan's blue eyes "Yeah" she said softly "You claim to care about me but how could you possibly care about me when you weren't here for me when I needed you the most?"

"Rory." Tristan said softly, ignoring Logan's glare, bending down in front of her so they were eye level. "I swear to you. I didn't know anything about it until now. If I had, I would have found a way to be here for you."

Rory looked deep into Tristan's eyes silently. After a few minutes she looked away, unable to hold his intense stare. "I believe you" she said finally.

"What?" Logan yelled jumping off the bed. "How can you believe him? Its obvious he's lying to get you to forgive him!"

Tristan stood and glared at Logan briefly before turning to look at Rory again. "Mary" he said, his voice even. "You know I would have been here if I had of known."

Rory was about to answer but Logan cut her off "But you weren't! I was!"

"Logan." Rory said grabbing a hold of his hand thoughtfully. "I know you were, and I really appreciate that, but right now I really think I need to explain some things to Tristan."

"But…" Logan started to say but Rory interrupted him. "_Please,_ Logan?" she said pleadingly looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh alright" Logan sighed "I'll leave you two to talk. But I'll be back in half an hour to take you to see your father."

"Okay" Rory agreed standing up and leading Logan to the door, opening it and letting go of his hand "I'll see you then." she leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips "Thanks." she whispered in his ear.

"Don't mention it Ace." he whispered back, putting his hand behind her neck and pulling her towards him kissing her softly. He pulled away after a few seconds, leaving Rory longing for more. "Bye Ace." and with that he slipped out the door and walked down the hall. Rory watched until he was out of sight.

Tristan came up beside her. "_Well_" he said jealously. "As fun as that was to watch, do you _mind_ telling me what the _hell_ is going on now?"

Rory pulled the door closed and turned to face him, blushing. "Sorry, Tris." she said walking away from him. "I forgot you were here."

"No you didn't!" Tristan insisted following her. "You knew I was here all along! Logan just wanted to rub my face in it!"

"He did not!" Rory answered quickly plopping on her bed.

"He did too!" Tristan replied sitting down across from Rory "And you know it!" After a few moments of silence, he let out an aggravated grunt.

"Rory stop stalling!" Tristan exclaimed "and _please, _just tell me what's going on!"

"Okay! Okay!" Rory said holding her hands up in defeat "I'll tell you!"

She paused, looking up at him, biting on her lower lip. 'She doesn't know what to say.' Tristan thought 'This is probably the first time that this has ever happened to her.' He just looked at her, and waited patiently for her to start talking. After a minute or two Rory looked away. Tristan took her hand, to encourage her to start.

"Once I get started _please_ don't interrupt me." she said softly "It's hard enough just trying to get it out. The faster we get this done, the better."

"I won't." He promised, as he lightly squeezed her hand. "Now tell me what happened."

"Okay." she said slowly, and took a deep breath. "It all started about seven months ago…" she paused again and looked at Tristan who nodded once to encourage her to continue "…when my mom started getting these weird little love notes." Upon seeing Tristan's confused face, she added, "You know, like the kind you get when you have a secret admirer." He nodded in understanding.

"What did these love letters say?" he asked, cautiously.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed, glaring at him. "You promised you wouldn't talk!"

"Sorry!" he said quickly, taken aback by her outburst. She sighed.

"It's all right." She replied. She took a few moments to calm herself down before starting again. "So where was I? Oh ya, the notes. At first, the notes she got would say things like 'You're so beautiful.' or 'I wish I could tell you how I feel.' You know, that short of thing." He nodded again, keeping silent, knowing the next few parts were going to be difficult to get out. Her face, suddenly twisted in pain at the next memory. "Then the notes started getting really scary saying things like 'Why don't you love me like I love you?' and 'I'm going to show you how much I love you if it's the last thing I do!' One time he even sent her a list of what she wore one day, who she talked to and where she went." Rory took a deep breath "That was when we decided to go to the police. The first few notes she got, she just found amusing, but the last note she got was 'You went to the police! You betrayed me and now you have to pay!'" When she looked at him, he could see her eyes welling up with tears. "The next morning, I woke up and she was gone." She choked out. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Wow!" Tristan said finally, taking a deep breath. "How could I have missed that?" He said shaking his head.

"I don't know." Rory trying to blink back the tears, at having to relive the memory and pain of losing her mother. "I didn't go to school for two weeks and when I came back it was just to pack my locker and leave. I just assumed you knew." she said quietly. Tristan just looked at her sadly, when suddenly the look on his face changed as he seemed to realize something.

"Rory." He said. "You said you missed two weeks of school…and the day you came back, that's when you and I saw each other last, right? That was the day you left?"

She just nodded, looking at him curiously, wondering what he was getting at. "The two weeks you were out? I was out too! I had gotten suspended again, so my parents took me with them to England. That day I saw you packing up your locker? The day we kissed? That was my first day back. That's why I didn't know about your mom!" he exclaimed, taking both hands in his, pleading with her to believe him. Then, looking down at their hands, he added in a softer voice. "That's why I didn't come looking for you."

"Didn't anyone tell you why I left? Didn't anyone tell you what happened?" She asked skeptically. "I'm sure it was the talk of the campus!" she scoffed, still not sure if she believed him.

Tristan looked away and shook his head as a blush crept up his cheeks. "No" he said, his voice still soft. "No one said a thing. They didn't because I wouldn't let them. I didn't want anyone to disgrace your name. I didn't want you to become the _other_ infamous Lorelai…" This last part was said with slight bitterness. "…so I…" He paused, and if possible, his voice got softer, still unable to look at her, "…I didn't let them talk about you." She noticed that his face took on a pained expression. "It hurt too much to hear your name, knowing that I may never see you again. So no one was allowed to say your name around me." He took a sideways glance at her, his lips were twitching up into a slight smirk. "A couple guys found that out the hard way."

"Oh." she said slowly, slightly taken aback by his revelation. "Okay." They just sat there, taking it all in, hands still clasped together to offer comfort, and strength.

Tristan looked her in the eye again, as he took another deep breath, "Mary, as much as I don't want to, I have to ask." He waited for her to acknowledge that it was ok to continue. When she gave a slight nod of her head he asked, "Was this the first time you've gotten a package like this?"

Before Rory could answer they heard a knock at the door. "One second." She said, before sliding off the bed to open the door. On the other side were Logan and Christopher.

Before Rory had pulled the door completely open, Christopher pushed his way in, past Rory. "Is it true?" he asked frantically, before turning around to grab Rory by the shoulders. "Is he after you now?"

**Lol another bit of a cliffy. Well not really but meh. I actually started to write this chapter over a week ago (as you can see from the authors note above) but I got tired and didn't finish it. Then I got the Trojan Horse Dialer Virus and couldn't get online until This Monday. So I though it was useless to write a chapter when I had to wait awhile to put this one out. Instead I wrote it all when the grade 10's at my school were writing the literacy test. Hehe anyway I hate this chapter! I hate how I wrote how Rory tells Tristan but I didn't know how to write it the way I wanted to! Oh well I guess. This is sort of a short chapter again but I wanted to end it there so it would be easier to start the next chapter. However for the next chapter when I want to end it I'm going to keep going and end it at the second cliffy I have coming so it'll be longer.**

**Warnings For The Next Chapter: Rory answer's Tristans question and Rory gets another note **

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me**

**Authors Note: Hey all! Wow my chapters seem to be starting to come out faster. Hopefully this will keep up. I doubt it until at least summer though. I can't wait for summer it seems so far away right now but I know its not, the end of June isn't that far away! Hmm for all of my American readers you guys get out sooner than Canadians do, but go back before us so all my still in schooler's you'll get lots of chapters when you go back to school... Okay never mind that sounded really weird lol makes sense to me though. It probably seems like its taking a long time to you guys, anyways that's about it for now...**

**Oh my god!That episode was well kind of sucky. I thought it was going to be way better. Is it just me or has this season generally revolved around Luke and Lorelai.It really has and I found this episode kind of miss leading. Like they made it seem like it was mostly about Rory and Logan this episode and they were on for like 10 minutes total. Which sucks, but on a positive note the makeup job they did on Logan was amazing! It looked real his face even looked swollen to me... well thats about it lol**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to Dustin get better soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. And am not making money off of this.**

**Recap:**

"_Didn't anyone tell you why I left? Didn't anyone tell you what happened?" She asked skeptically. "I'm sure it was the talk of the campus!" she scoffed, still not sure if she believed him._

_Tristan looked away and shook his head as a blush crept up his cheeks. "No" he said, his voice still soft. "No one said a thing. They didn't because I wouldn't let them. I didn't want anyone to disgrace your name. I didn't want you to become the other infamous Lorelai…" This last part was said with slight bitterness. "…so I…" He paused, and if possible, his voice got softer, still unable to look at her, "…I didn't let them talk about you." She noticed that his face took on a pained expression. "It hurt too much to hear your name, knowing that I may never see you again. So no one was allowed to say your name around me." He took a sideways glance at her, his lips were twitching up into a slight smirk. "A couple guys found that out the hard way."_

_"Oh." she said slowly, slightly taken aback by his revelation. "Okay." They just sat there, taking it all in, hands still clasped together to offer comfort, and strength._

_Tristan looked her in the eye again, as he took another deep breath, "Mary, as much as I don't want to, I have to ask." He waited for her to acknowledge that it was ok to continue. When she gave a slight nod of her head he asked, "Was this the first time you've gotten a package like this?"_

_Before Rory could answer they heard a knock at the door. "One second." She said, before sliding off the bed to open the door. On the other side were Logan and Christopher._

_Before Rory had pulled the door completely open, Christopher pushed his way in, past Rory. "Is it true?" he asked frantically, before turning around to grab Rory by the shoulders. "Is he after you now?"_

**Chapter 9:**

Rory looked at her father in shock. "How'd you know about that?" she asked glaring at Logan accusingly. He stood behind her father raising his hands up innocently in surrender.

"Answer the question Rory!" Christopher said, sternly. "Yell at Logan later. Just answer the damn question!" He finished, his patience waning.

"It's the first letter I've gotten." Rory replied, dejectedly, giving in.

"Thank god!" Christopher said softly, pulling Rory to him. "We can handle this. Everything will be okay once we go to the police." He said soothingly.

"We can't go to the police!" Rory yelled quickly jumping away from Christopher as if he was on fire. "They'll kill mom if we do!"

"Rory." Tristan said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your father's right. We have to go to the police." He said, trying to convince her.

"No!" Rory shouted backing away from Tristan "They'll kill my mother if we do! We are _not_ going to the police!"

"Please Ror!" Christopher said "If we don't then they could kill you, or take you away from me. We have to go to the police!" He plead, trying to make her see reason.

"No we don't!" Rory said calmly "They're not going to kidnap me! I won't let them." The last part she said through gritted teeth.

" Ace," Logan protested "You won't be able to stop them if they try to kidnap you. It's not like you'll know when they do it, and they could easily over power you! They could do anything!"

"So now you're on _their_ side?" Rory asked Logan angrily "I thought that out of everyone you would be on _my_ side!"

"I am on your side Ace!" Logan said softly "I just don't want you to get hurt. But I'll support whatever decision you make."

Rory slipped into Logan's waiting arms, wrapping her arms around his waist, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and just held her.

"Oh that's _nice!_" Tristan sneered "You're going to let Rory get herself killed because you don't want to seem like the bad guy. I for one can't stand the thought of her getting hurt!"

"Neither can I!" Logan sneered back. "But I can't stand the thought of losing her either!"

"Boys!" Christopher cut in "Break it up!" He commanded, looking between the two boys.

"Sorry Mr. Hayden." they mumbled in unison.

"This doesn't really concern you anyway." Christopher said "So why don't you two go to class, where you should be. This is between Rory and me." He said, finality clear in his voice.

"Mr. Hayden," Logan said pulling away from Rory "with all do respect this _does_ concern me. When Rory first came here who was the only person she'd talk to? If you don't remember it was _me_ and _only_ me. Who's there for her when she cries herself to sleep at night? _Me_ again! I'd say I'm just as involved as you are!" He said stubbornly.

"I'm not even going to ask what you're doing in my daughter's room at night!" Christopher said, shuddering at the thought but knowing what Logan said was completely true. Logan was involved whether he liked it or not. He turned to look at Tristan. "No use getting any more people involved then necessary. So, Mr.DuGrey, please go to class!"

"But sir…" Tristan protested but was off by Rory.

"Tristan just go!" Rory said cutting him off.

"Fine!" Tristan hissed looking directly at Rory "You don't seem to get that I'm trying to help you! And you _just_ keep pushing me away!" He didn't' even bother hiding the hurt in his voice or his eyes, as he rushed out the door slamming it behind him.

"Well _that_ was mature!" Logan said watching Tristan leave. "Now, let's get down to business." He said turning back to Rory and her father.

"Yes, let's." Christopher said sitting on Rory's bed "Now Rory, where's this note you got?"

Logan handed over the picture and the note. Christopher quickly skimmed over both items. "Well" Christopher sighed. "Rory, we _have_ to go to the police!"

"_No_!" Rory yelled "You read it! They'll kill her if you do!" She finished practically in tears again.

"If we don't, they'll kidnap you!" Christopher said calmly, standing up and walking towards Rory "and I can't let that happen." He finished in a soft voice.

"Well we're _not_ going to the police!" Rory replied angrily, stepping away from her father. "My mother's life is in jeopardy and I'm not going to risk it!" She said defiantly.

"How do you know if she's even still _alive_?" Christopher yelled, as Rory looked at him, wide-eyed, as if she'd been slapped. "That's right you don't!"

"How can you say that?" Rory yelled back backing away from him and banging into Logan who was silently watching. "She is _alive_. I know she is."

"She's _not_ Rory!" Christopher screamed.

"She is too!" She screamed back.

"You just need to get over this!" Christopher shouted.

"How can you tell me to get over _one_ person in the world that was always there for me?" Rory retorted "and we are _not_ going to the police."

"Yes we are." Christopher replied, his anger clearly boiling to the surface.

"No we're not!" She said, getting loud again.

Finally having had enough, Christopher grabbed Rory by the shoulders roughly and shook her.

"Let her go!" Logan yelled pulling Rory away, and hugging her tightly "Don't touch her ever again, don't you see she's upset?" Clearly shocked at what he had just witnessed.

"I don't care if she's upset" Christopher said, looking coldly at Logan. "I'm her father and she'll do as I say!"

Rory pulled out of Logan's embrace "You're not my father!" Rory whispered coolly. "A father cares and you certainly don't!" and with that she ran out of the room.

Logan glared at him, then turned and ran out after Rory.

**Well, that was a crappy chapter! So sorry guys I know it was bad but I couldn't think of anything else. I tried to rewrite it but it turned out worse than it was. I know Chris was out of character but really who knows how he would act in that situation. I personally think Rory would freak if they wanted to bring the police in and they said not to. Anyways Tristan was a bit immature but I needed to get him away for a reason. Anyways that's about it...**

**Warnings For Next Chapter: Logan calms Rory down and arrangements are made**

**Just a question is anyone else not getting updates? Most of the fics I read I have on Story Alert and none of the updates are showing up in my email. I checked everything and its working apparently but I haven't gotten an update in 2 days I have to look on the website and to see updates. Things have been updated but no emails...is it happening to anyone else?**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviewers: Thank you all for reviewing I really and truly appreciate every review that I get.**

**Authors Note: Hey all! Aw the shows over for the season. It's so sad no more Gilmore Girls episodes to look forward to for like three months! Three months is a long time! Why must they go on breaks? Wouldn't it be so much better if it was on weekly all year round? I think it would be. How are we going to live without it? LOL on a better note Summer's coming! Yay! I only have like a month and half of school left. And once I'm done you guys will get a lot more updates that are put out a lot faster. Can't wait until schools finished because my aunt and cousin are both pregnant and due in the summer. One June 30 and the other sometime in July. Yes I do know that its like that movie when mother and daughter are pregnant at the same I get that all the time but -points to aunt and cousin's bellies- I'm not making it up LOL my friends and school didn't believe any of my siblings until my aunt picked me up from school LOL.I can't wait until the boys are born (yes there both having boys which is a good thing since they'll both have someone their own age to play with)Ah god this computer is annoying it keeps changing the bold back to regular for some reason. Stupid computers. And watch with my luck once I'm done with the authors note it'll keep going to bold. Anyway I'm writing or at least starting another chapter while I'm at school I should be doing a group project thing but I already researched my part in it and everything else is just repeating the same thing over and over again. I mean come on how much information can one person get on beepers? Not much. I noticed something though websites all use the same information. Some reword it others leave it the same but it's an entirely different website. Kind of weird if you ask me. Well that's about it! Ta ta for now! **

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls I am merely writing this for fun and am not making any money off of it. I mean come on do you really think if I owned Gilmore Girls what's going on with the show right now would be happening? No I didn't think so either **

**Recap:**

_"No we're not!" She said, getting loud again._

_Finally having had enough, Christopher grabbed Rory by the shoulders roughly and shook her. _

_"Let her go!" Logan yelled pulling Rory away, and hugging her tightly "Don't touch her ever again, don't you see she's upset?" Clearly shocked at what he had just witnessed._

_"I don't care if she's upset" Christopher said, looking coldly at Logan. "I'm her father and she'll do as I say!"_

_Rory pulled out of Logan's embrace "You're not my father!" Rory whispered coolly. "A father cares and you certainly don't!" and with that she ran out of the room._

_Logan glared at him then turned and ran out after Rory._

**Chapter Ten:**

By the time Logan stepped into the hall Rory was gone. Sighing he turned left and jogged down the hall. 'She's probably in our special place' he thought as he jogged through a door and up the stairs. 'If I know her like I think I do, that's exactly where she'll be.' He ignored all the amused glances given by the other boys as he ran past. They were all used to this scene by now. Rory running away and Logan chasing after her. They never knew what was wrong and they all learned a long time ago not to interfere. That is until Tristan DuGrey came along.

Tristan had gone up to the next floor after he was asked to leave Rory's room. He was standing around talking to some other guys who seemed to be skipping class as well.

"How did you get in with them?" One boy named Randy asked.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked playing dumb.

"_Well_…" another guy replied. "Most people don't hang out with them. They stick with their own. 'No outsiders allowed' kind of thing. Rory's the only one that doesn't care what your social standing is. And well, it's just weird, with you being the new kid and all, and you're already hanging out with them. We were just wondering how you managed that!"

Tristan rolled his eyes. 'So they _are_ like me.' he thought before replying. "Logan's my roommate and I went to school with Rory before we went here." He shrugged to show that it wasn't a big deal.

Randy raised his eyebrows in speculation. "That doesn't mean a damn thing to them." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. "They rule this school and they know it. We just find it _odd_ that you're allowed to go near her, that's all."

"Why would you find it odd that they let me near Rory?" Tristan asked, truly confused and started to get annoyed. 'I thought this was an all boy's school and these guys are acting like a bunch of girls!' he thought in exasperation.

"Well," one of the other boys chimed in. "Most guys won't come near her or can't. We can only really dream about what she's like. Huntzberger and his crew really don't let anyone near her if it's not someone from their group." Noticing the incredulous look on Tristan's face, the guy held up his hand. "It's crazy, I know, but it's what they do. But you, you were able to hang out with them in all of your classes yesterday and then all night. They normally don't let anyone in their little group. There _insanely_ protective of her and obviously didn't learn how to share in during their sandbox days."

Before Tristan could answer Rory ran past him. Tears were running rapidly down her face. Tristan paled and moved to run after her but felt an hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bother." Randy said watching Rory run by. "Huntzberger or one of the others are never far behind when she runs by like that. It's usually Huntzberger though."

"See!" Someone said pointing, as Logan sprinted down the hall after her and passed them without a glance. "This happens a lot. We've gotten used to it after awhile." He shrugged.

Tristan didn't answer, and just took off running after Logan without a glance back at the group of boys. The image of Rory crying, running through his mind.

Rory gasped as she reached the roof of the building. Breathing heavily, she was unable to hold her sobs back as she sat in the middle of the roof. Moments after she arrived she heard Logan come in.

The moment Logan stepped onto the roof he felt his heart being ripped out. It killed him to see the girl he loved, broken like that. Taking a deep breath he approached her "Ace." he said softly kneeling beside her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "It's okay, I'm here! I'm here." He said in a soft tone, rubbing her back with a soothing motion.

Rory turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Resting her head on his chest as she continued to sob. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist just as tight. "It's going to be okay Ace." he said soothingly. "Everything's going to be alright." He murmured as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

A few minutes later Rory's sobs subsided as they remained in that position. "I don't know what I'd do without you!" Rory mumbled into his chest.

"The question is Ace…" Logan replied, "What would I do without you?" She gave a bitter laugh before responding.

"Not have someone to have to take care of all the time!" Rory said pulling away "I mean it's got to bug you having to always take care of me and deal with me crying all the time! I don't know how or why you do it!" She said shaking her head.

Logan cupped her face softly looking deeply into her eyes. "I don't do it because I have to." Logan replied softly. "I do it because I want to. I love you, Ace."

Rory froze and then threw her arms around Logan. The two remained like that for quite a long time. Talking about everything and anything except what had happened downstairs.

Unknown to them Tristan watched in the shadows, as jealousy filled his thoughts. 'I should be the one comforting her!' he thought as he watched them. 'He can't love her! He doesn't know what love is!' Getting fed up with how seemingly close they were Tristan fled to his dorm room.

-Half an hour later-

Tristan lay angrily, glaring at the ceiling. He had been in his room silently cursing himself, Logan and the world in general. How long this lasted, he had no idea. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Logan open the door until he stepped inside. Turning his head slightly he saw Logan standing there carrying a sleeping Rory bridal style. He moved silently to his bed and laid her down gently. Leaning over he kissed her forehead gently, then rose and walked to the door, finally acknowledging Tristan, and motioning him to follow.

"_What_?" Tristan asked, smirking at him cockily, as he closed the door behind him.

Logan ignored him, turned his back to him and simply dug in his pockets, pulled out a cell phone and dialed an obviously, familiar number. "Finn!" Logan said once Finn answered his phone. "I'm at the dorms bring the guys. We have to talk" He finished in a grim tone. He fell silent then frowned. "It's about Rory…okay see you in five." He briskly hung up, turning back around to face Tristan.

"Well that was _just fun!_" Tristan said smirking in fake enthusiasm, but then quickly looking serious once again. "Can I go now your highness?" he finished in an irritated voice.

Logan raised his eyebrows in slight amusement. "If you really want to, by all means, go." he replied smirking back, and waving towards their door. "But if you go now, you won't be around to hear how we're going to protect Rory from that psychopath. If that's what you want, then I won't stop you." He said giving Tristan a pointed look. Tristan nodded reluctantly.

"I guess I'll stay then." Tristan replied sitting down on the floor. Logan sat opposite him. The two boys avoided looking at each other waiting silently. Until Tristan spoke up. "Look, I think we should call a truce for the time being." he said looking Logan in the eye. "For Rory's sake. We're never going to get along, as long as she's involved. Right now, though, she needs us _both. _She doesn't need to deal with the two of us fighting over her." Tristan said, as he stuck out his hand.

"I completely agree." Logan replied, taking his hand in agreement. The two quickly let go and slipped back into an uncomfortable silence.

A few minutes later a group of loud arrogant boys approached.

"What are you two doing in the hall?" Robert said once they got close enough. "And on the _floor_?" He asked with distaste.

"Rory's sleeping in our room." Tristan replied. "We didn't want to wake her up."

"_Oh_!" Colin said completely understanding. "So what's this about? And why aren't we in class?" He said looking between the two boys in confusion.

"Like you'd be in class anyway!" Robert replied smirking.

"Shut up mate!" Finn responded, in an uncharacteristically serious manner. "Tell us what the hell is going on!"

"_Someone's_ cranky in the morning!" Tristan observed in slight amusement.

"Hung over's more like it." Logan replied as he motioned the rest of the boys to join them on the floor. "Take a seat. We're going to be here for awhile."

The all sat. Tristan, Robert and Colin sat on one side, while Logan and Finn sat on the other. "_So…_" Colin said, unsure of what to say. "Would one of you start talking? We don't have all day." He said rolling his eyes.

"Basically, to sum it all up," Logan started. "Whoever took Lorelai is after Rory now. She got a note this morning and he wants her. We can't go to the police…" Logan held up his hand as he noticed the three boys about to protest. "Rory won't let us. She was really upset by the note and to top it all off Christopher _really_ over reacted and upset Rory even more."

"Bastard!" Finn muttered. "So what are we going to do?" He said more clearly. Any signs of his usual inebriation were no longer apparent.

"Well we can't let whoever the sicko is get to her! _That_ much is obvious." Tristan spoke up. "Question is, how the hell do we go about protecting her?" He asked looking around.

"One of us will have to be with her all the time I guess." Robert shrugged. "We could work out a schedule or something."

"Rory wouldn't like that very much." Logan said knowingly. "She thinks she can protect herself from whoever the hell it is!"

"But she _can't_!" Colin protested. "Rory's smart and all but they could easily over power her or something!"

"We _know_!" Robert said, trying to placate Colin. "That's why we need to get a schedule going."

"I think…" Finn said wisely "…that two of us should always be with her. Day or night." He said grimly.

"Agreed" the rest said in unison.

"I think there are at least two of us in each of her classes, so that shouldn't be a problem." Logan said, as he contemplated the plan. "In the halls or going anywhere two can walk in front of her two beside her and one behind her. They wouldn't dare to try taking her in a crowded hallway. Too many witnesses, but better to be safe than sorry! All of us are together most of the day anyway so it's not a big change." Logan paused and glanced at Tristan "At night she can sleep in one of our rooms, we all room with one another anyway so it's not that big of a deal."

"_Except_" Finn said knowingly. "It would be extremely awkward with her in your dorm room, with you two." He looked pointedly from Logan to Tristan before continuing. "Besides I have my own room anyway. I also have an extra bed. It'll be easier if she just stays with me."

"But there's only one of you!" Tristan said worriedly. "There could be more of them and they could get to her at night!"

"So we'll rotate, someone will sleep in Finns room with them." Logan replied rolling his eyes at Tristan's stupidity. "So does everyone understand? We don't let anyone get near her. To get to her they have to go through us!"

"Yeah!" they all said together.

"Hold on!" Finn said looking at the door "Who's going to tell our dear Lorelai Leigh the plan?" the boys fell silent, glancing around nervously, to see who the unlucky person would be to break the news to her.

"I'll do it!" Tristan said suddenly standing up as the others breathed a sigh of relief. Tristan confidently opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"What a brave soul!" Finn replied. "Was he here the whole time? Better yet who the hell is he?"

**Well that was an oddly written chapter. At least I think so. Anyway it was a bit of a longer chapter so yay there! I know I wrote a lot of the parts with boys interacting weird but I wanted to get the point across that the guys in the school are like girls in a way lol. If you don't like it sorry but writing with only one girl character as of now is kind of hard and we need a bit of female vibe. I also know that Rory is really out of character, so is everyone else for that matter but for now that's the way it has to be they will all eventually get back to there normal selves. Tristan and Logan are okay I guess but I'm just getting used to writing to the others. I know Rory is out of character a lot but for right now until the huge part of the story happens she will be. One more thing in a few more chapters it'll be time to vote on who Rory should end up with! In like 2 or 3 more chapters. That's it for now!**

**Warnings for the next chapter: Tristan tells Rory the 'plan'**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me, it truly does.**

**Authors Note: Hey all! I'm writing this chapter or at least starting it at school. My first class was cancelled so I thought I'd make use of the free time and write. Actually I've written this chapter twice already, not fully but I didn't like it so I erase it and started over. And yet again I restarted. Just thought I'd tell you all that this is incredibly hard to write this chapter. Not this time since I know exactly what I want but because the keyboard is really high up and I mean high, my forearms aren't even resting on my lap or anything. Lol this is really uncomfortable. And there's this weird thing on the bottom of the screen lol someone suck a sticker there and the librarian must have peeled it off cause it left a mark and a bunch of little bits of it lol. I'd move but there's no other computer free, for some reason everyone seems to want to be on the computers today in here. Anyway onto the chapter!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to the people of big brother (the TV show) Big brother all stars is going to rock! If you don't watch Big Brother, you should start this season cause there is going to be lots and lots of drama!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor do I own anything related to it. Anything written here is just from my imagination no money will ever come for this.**

**Recap:**

_"I think there are at least two of us in each of her classes, so that shouldn't be a problem." Logan said, as he contemplated the plan. "In the halls or going anywhere two can walk in front of her two beside her and one behind her. They wouldn't dare to try taking her in a crowded hallway. Too many witnesses, but better to be safe than sorry! All of us are together most of the day anyway so it's not a big change." Logan paused and glanced at Tristan "At night she can sleep in one of our rooms, we all room with one another anyway so it's not that big of a deal."_

_"Except" Finn said knowingly. "It would be extremely awkward with her in your dorm room, with you two." He looked pointedly from Logan to Tristan before continuing. "Besides I have my own room anyway. I also have an extra bed. It'll be easier if she just stays with me."_

_"But there's only one of you!" Tristan said worriedly. "There could be more of them and they could get to her at night!"_

_"So we'll rotate, someone will sleep in Finns room with them." Logan replied rolling his eyes at Tristan's stupidity. "So does everyone understand? We don't let anyone get near her. To get to her they have to go through us!"_

_"Yeah!" they all said together. _

_"Hold on!" Finn said looking at the door "Who's going to tell our dear Lorelai Leigh the plan?" the boys fell silent, glancing around nervously, to see who the unlucky person would be to break the news to her._

_"I'll do it!" Tristan said suddenly standing up as the others breathed a sigh of relief. Tristan confidently opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him._

_"What a brave soul!" Finn replied. "Was he here the whole time? Better yet who the hell is he?"_

**Chapter 11:**

Tristan closed the door quietly behind him, glancing over at the sleeping girl. She lay exactly where Logan had placed her, not too long ago. Smiling slightly, Tristan tip toed over to her, not wanting to wake her up just yet. Tristan leaned over the bed and gently pushed a piece of hair off of her face so he could see her more clearly. 'She's so beautiful!' he thought as he stared at her sleeping face. 'I can't believe I found you.' He continued to stare at her for several minutes, thinking of all the previous events that brought her back into his life. Thoughts of the plan quickly brought him out of his reverie. Knowing he couldn't put it off any longer, he touched her shoulder and shook her gently. "Rory." he whispered. "It's time to get up." Rory groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, when blue suddenly met blue.

"Hey," Rory whispered, still looking deep into his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my dorm room." Tristan pointed out, with a small smile.

"Oh right!" She replied sitting up in bed. "Sorry, I haven't had coffee today. My mind's not quite working right." She said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"That's understandable." Tristan said sitting on the bed. "If you want I could go and get you some coffee from the dining hall?"

"_No_!" Rory replied quickly looking at him. The fear was evident in her eyes. "I don't want to be alone." She replied quickly, embarrassed from her outburst.

Tristan reached out and pulled Rory to his chest. "I won't leave you!" he whispered fiercely, as he hugged her tight. "I promise." He said, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. Rory nodded into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. The simple gesture assured her, and she was able to relax in his embrace.

After a few minutes she pulled away. "Where's Logan?" She asked, finally noticing they were alone. "He must have carried me in here after I fell asleep. Where did he go?"

"He's probably still outside." Tristan replied, unable to hide a look of defeat thinking Rory wanted him. "I can go and get him if you want!" He said quickly, trying to hide his discomfort.

"That's alright." Rory replied gently, sensing Tristan's uneasiness. "I only asked because Logan normally doesn't leave if I'm upset. It's really unusual for him."

"Oh!" Tristan said in understanding. "I get it."

Rory smiled. "I thought you would." she replied.

Tristan smiled back. Again recalling why he woke her up, the smile quickly slid off his face. "_Rory_" he said slowly. "We have to talk."

"About what?" She asked apprehensively.

"You _know_ what about." He replied reaching over and grabbing one of her hands. He began to trace small circles on her palms, as he continued. "We need to talk about what we're going to do keep you safe." He said, waiting for her reaction.

"We're not going to do _anything_!" Rory replied calmly. "I can handle it myself."

"Rory!" Tristan said, raising his voice. "I'm sorry to be so harsh but _get real_! You and I both know that anything could happen! You just don't want to admit you need help." He said, giving her a pointed look.

"I don't need to be protected!" Rory yelled standing up, jerking her hand away from Tristan's grasp. "I can handle this on my own!"

"You can't and you know it! I know it! _Hell! _Even Finn knows it!" He yelled back, as he stood to face her.

"So…what…You and Logan decided to talk to them behind my back?" She huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"You would have told them anyway." Tristan replied, lowering his voice once again. "Listen. I'm sorry we told them but I think we came up with something that even you'll agree to." He pleaded.

"Oh?" Rory whispered. "And what's that?"

She listened patiently, as Tristan briefly filled her in on what they had discussed in the hall.

"No." She said once he was finished. "Absolutely not!"

"What does it really matter?" Tristan asked, frustrated with her stubbornness. "You're with them all the time anyway! _Now_ the only difference is you never walk anywhere alone and you sleep in Finn's room! Which I understand you already do a lot, for some movie night thing that I heard about in class yesterday!" He rambled, not wanting to give her time to object.

"But it's not all the time!" She replied lamely.

"_So_!" Tristan replied. "Just _do_ it!" he looked at her pleadingly. "Do it for _me_." he added in a soft voice. Rory opened her mouth to speak but Tristan cut her off. "_Look…_ if you won't do it for me, then do it for Logan and if you won't do it for him, then do it for your mother. I'm sure she'd rather you let us protect you than let him hurt you!"

Rory froze knowing it was the truth. "Fine!" she replied finally. "I'll let you guys help, but don't expect me to like it!" She pouted.

Tristan smirked. "Wouldn't expect any less, Mary." he said. "Now let's go get you some coffee."

"Let's!" Rory agreed grabbing Tristan's hand and pulling him to the door. She pulled the door open, and there stood, Colin, Finn, Robert and Logan. Rory couldn't help but grin at the sight. The four boys looked at her shocked. They half expected her to bolt or yell at them. Her reaction however, was not what they expected. She was smiling.

"Hey, Rory." Colin said cautiously after they all stood staring at each other like idiots. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Rory replied stepping into the hall, as she noticed what each of the boys held in their hands. Smiling slightly she grabbed the full cup from Logan and gulped it down quickly. The boys sipped their coffee and watched in amusement, clearly used to it.

Tristan watched Rory gulp down the coffee Logan had brought her. 'How the hell does she _do_ that?' he thought in awe. 'I've never seen anyone down coffee like it was water before!'

The group remained silent until Rory finished her cup and grabbed the other cup of coffee that Logan was drinking.

"Hey!" Logan said amused as she stole it from him and started to drink it. "I was drinking that."

Ignoring him, she finished her second cup in record time. "Let's go eat lunch!" she said once she finished the second cup.

"Alright!" the boys agreed as they started towards the dining room. No one brought up "The Plan" knowing that Rory didn't want to discuss what was going to happen until after she ate.

Five minutes later the group sat at their table.

"_So_" Robert said as he opened his can of Sprite. "We need to work out a schedule or something."

"Later" Rory replied before taking a big bite of her pepperoni pizza. Logan nodded in agreement. He knew that Rory hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours and wanted her to have some food in her belly before they discussed all of the details and came up with schedules. The rest of the group also agreed. For now, mindless chatter filled the table.

Twenty minutes later after Rory had finished her pizza, cheese burger and fries with gravy, the group stood and made their way to Rory's dorm room in silence. They all had a lot on their minds. Each one lost in thought. They had a lot to talk about and a lot to plan. They all however, had the knowledge that from now on, through thick and thin, they were in this thing together.

**Wow! Wrote that whole thing at school in one day. I'm proud of myself. Lol Only did 'real' work in one period. Anyway I don't particularly like this chapter I usually don't but I thought I wrote Rory way to immature. But that's the way I had to write her. It probably is going to bug some of you guys to but that's the only way I could get her across. Besides how would you act in that situation if you we her?** **I really hate the ending of this chapter, wasn't entirely sure how to write it. Well that's it for now! Next update will be up very soon!**

**Warnings for the next chapter: Jumps ahead a few days and Rory gets another note!**

**If you haven't already check out my new fic Because Of You, its another Trogan but it's completely different from this fic! Just check it out.**

**Please review! I love reviews! I really do they make me all happy, lol just ask my beta**


End file.
